Alice's Secret
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: Revised and complete! When Alice gets hurt both emotionally and physically, can her family and friends in Wonderland help her while dealing with something they've never heard of before? R/R
1. Chapter 1The Safest Place

DISCLAIMER: We DO NOT own any of the characters from Disney's "Adventures in Wonderland". I however, do own Alicen Sierra Kimberly Miller and her family and her friends, along with anyone else you don't recognize. I also own the words to "Through Thick and Thin." If anyone would like to use them, please ask my permission first.

God loves you

Enjoy

A/N: This story contains the subject of rape and how my own Alice deals with the aftermath. Use good judgment when reading it

"Alice's Secret"

Chapter 1-The Safest Place

Eleven-year-old Alicen Sierra Kimberly Miller ran through the backyard, trying not to be tagged by her friend, Kyle. They had been playing tag now for awhile and Alice hadn't been tagged yet.

As Alice took a right and headed for the Wilsons' backyard, she felt a pair of eyes on her. She stopped short to see Kyle's older brother, Justin, staring at her.

Alice waved, but unfortunately, she stood there too soon and was tagged by Kyle.

"Gotcha!" Kyle said, laughing.

Alice smiled.

"Not for long."

"Alice! Kyle!!" Called Kyle's mother. "Cookies are ready!"

Alice smiled and ran into the house. Mrs. Wilson always made the best peanut butter and chocolate chip cookies.

As she sat down in her usual spot, she fingered her charm necklace that the Queen had given her lovingly. She was going to her second home in a little while. She loved Wonderland so much. She especially liked hanging out with the Tweedles, Hatter and Rabbit of course. But the Queen was the best.

The young girl loved her mother very much.

Alice had started calling the Queen 'Mommy ever since she was five until she was ten. After her tenth birthday, she started calling her 'Mom. She still called her You're Majesty from time to time, but she mostly called her Mom now.

Alice's biological father had walked out on her when her little sister, Samantha, Sammie, was born back when Alice was four.

It was shortly after that when her mother brought home a new boyfriend. His name was Greg, but he didn't like the girls very much. He showed it by hitting Alice every chance he got.

Finally, her grandmother gained custody of both girls after their mother and Greg abandoned them when Sammie was two and Alice was six-years-old.

Despite their new and more stable life with their grandmother, Alice found herself spending more and more time in Wonderland.

It was during one of these trips when she told the Queen what had happened and begged her Majesty to let her stay there permanently.

After hearing what her daughter was going through, the Queen took matters into her own hands and did what was necessary to adopt the child.

After the Queen had succeeded, Alice's life was stable and happy once again.

She lived in Wonderland permanently when she was six and a half until now, but she always went back to visit her grandmother and sister from time to time. This was one of those times.

Even though she had fun when she visited, she enjoyed going back home as well.

As Alice's mind momentarily floated to when she was younger, she giggled softly, remembering when she was younger and the Queen used to send her to time out when she got a little hyper. She didn't do that anymore of course since Alice had gotten older.

But the Queen still sent her to her room to cool off if she got a little moody, but that was usually only when it was Alice's time of the month.

As Alice bit into the cookie, Kyle spoke up, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"The new "Harry Potter" Movie came out last night. How about we go see it tonight? Sound like fun, Alice?"

Alice smiled.

"Sure. I think Ron's kind of cute." She was going to be staying at her grandmother's until the next day. Little did she know how soon she would be returning to her true home…

Kyle groaned.

Alice giggled.

"I saw you looking at Hermione." She said teasingly.

Kyle playfully hit Alice in the shoulder.

"Can I Go, Mom?" Kyle asked as he turned to his mother.

Mrs. Wilson nodded.

"Sure. But the only thing is, I have a meeting tonight. Who would drive you?"

"I'll do it," Justin said, coming into the room. He flashed Alice a smile.

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Wilson asked. She was taken aback by her eldest son's eagerness. He had never been eager to drive his little brother and his friends anywhere before. In fact, Justin had always tried to avoid that job at all costs. What had changed now?

"I'm positive," Justin said. "I wanted to see that movie too. I'll even pay for them."

Mrs. Wilson nodded, even though she felt a little uneasy by her eldest son's gesture. He was nice on occasion, but he never paid for anyone's ticket at the movies before.

"Thanks," Alice said.

Justin flashed her another smile.

"No problem." He then patted her shoulder as he passed her chair and went upstairs to change

Two hours later, Alice and Kyle were sitting in the back seat of Justin's car, heading for the theatre and another trip to Hogwarts via the movie screen. Alice couldn't wait. She loved "Harry Potter" And she really had wanted to see the fourth movie so badly. She had all the books and had even gotten

Dee to read a few of them. He was on number three.

As they pulled up to the movie theatre, the car started to make a weird sound. It was like it was going to stall. Sure enough, a few minutes later, the car stalled out, but then started up again.

"Phew!" Kyle said. "I didn't want to miss the movie."

Alice nodded.

Justin smiled.

"Hey Kyle, why don't you go and get us seats and Alice and I will get the snacks. I know the line is pretty long."

Kyle looked to Alice and she nodded. She understood how long the lines were and she needed to get her jacket from the back seat anyway.

"Go on," Alice said. "It's okay."

Kyle nodded.

As Alice watched Kyle enter the theater, she started getting a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, but she couldn't place where it was coming from.

Five minutes of silence passed before Alice started for the door.

"Well, I guess we should head in," she said. "Kyle probably found us good seats by now. Come on!" She was trying to sound cheerful, despite how nervous she was starting to feel.

"I don't think so," Justin said, his eyes landing on Alice and never leaving her face. "I've been waiting all week for this and I'm finally going to get what I want."

"Justin, what are you-" Alice started to ask, but was interrupted as she felt Justin pin her down and slap her once across her face.

"Shut up!" He ordered. "If you cooperate, it will be painless."

Alice tried not to cry out, but it was hard. Justin was hurting her and he wouldn't stop, no matter how many times she pleaded with him. Her pleas fell on deaf ears.

"No! No! Please stop!! You're hurting me! Please stop! No!! Justin, please!! No!!!"

Finally after an agonizing twenty minutes, Justin got bored. He slapped Alice's face as he saw her crying.

"Don't you dare tell anyone, you hear me?"

Alice nodded.

Justin then pulled the young girl in a sitting position and then opened her door. He pulled her out and led her into the theatre. They walked into the movie and Alice took a seat next to Kyle.

"What took you guys so long?" Kyle asked. He then touched Alice's arm and she started. "Alice, where's your jacket?"

Alice shook her head as she tried to concentrate on the movie, but it was hard. The night had been ruined and she wasn't very interested in the story anymore. What she really wanted to do was go home. Home to Wonderland. She didn't want to face her Grandmother and her sister right now. She just wanted her mother. She also wanted to sleep and forget everything that had just happened.

As the movie continued, Alice started feeling sick. She jumped up and ran for the bathroom.

When she got there, she brought up the contents of her stomach and didn't stop for five minutes.

"Alice?" Kyle asked. "Are you okay?"

Alice could only whimper in response. She was sore and her stomach was churning a mile a minute.

She sat there shaking for at least twenty-minutes with her eyes closed. She just wanted to be left alone. She was scared, but most of all, she felt ashamed. Why hadn't she fought harder? Why hadn't she pushed him off her?

After what seemed like forever, Alice got up, washed her face and forced herself to look normal. She walked out of the bathroom and met Kyle.

"I think you need to go home," Kyle said. "We can see the movie another time."

Alice nodded.

Kyle put his arm around Alice to guide her to the car, but Alice jerked away.

"Are you okay?" Kyle asked.

Alice shook her head.

Kyle gave her a questioning glance, but Alice just wiped a few tears away from her bluish green eyes and walked ahead of him.

It seemed like an eternity, but Alice finally got dropped off.

When she entered her Grandmother, Gran's house, she went straight up to her room. She didn't want to answer any questions or explain herself to anyone. But her seven-year-old sister, Samantha, was two steps ahead of her.

Alice opened her bedroom door to find her little sister sleeping on her bed.

Despite how bad she was feeling, Alice smiled at the sight. Samantha was truly cute. She gave Sammie a kiss and then laid down herself. She needed some good sleep.

But as Alice lay there, staring at the ceiling, she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. She had a thousand images blurring her minds eyes and they weren't at all pleasant.

Alice heaved a sigh as more tears threatened to fall. She looked at her clock and realized that it was past nine.

The Queen would be getting ready for bed by now, but Alice had no choice. She had to get some sleep tonight. And if she couldn't do it at her grandmother's house, she would do it in the only other place she truly felt safe. And that happened to be Wonderland.

Alice put a fleece on after changing into her pj's and stepped over to her mirror. She stepped through it and made her way to the palace…


	2. Chapter 2Her Mother's Reassurance

DISCLAIMER: We DO NOT own any of the characters from Disney's "Adventures in Wonderland". I however, do own Alicen Sierra Kimberly Miller and her family and her friends, along with anyone else you don't recognize. I also own the words to "Through Thick and Thin." If anyone would like to use them, please ask my permission first.

God loves you

Enjoy

A/N: I've decided to revise and repost this story. I hope everyone likes the new version! This story was originally written by me and my good friend, Lauren A!!! Thank you so much Lauren A!

One more thing, this story contains the subject of rape and how my own Alice deals with the aftermath. Use good judgment when reading it

"Alice's Secret"

Chapter 2-Her Mother's Reassurance

As Alice walked inside, she saw that the living room light was on. That meant the Queen was still awake.

"Ma-Mom?" Alice said uncertainly.

The Queen looked up at the sound of Alice's voice and immediately dropped the book she had been reading. She jumped to her feet and rushed over to her daughter's side. She knew something was wrong right away.

"Alice!" The Queen exclaimed in surprise. "What's wrong? You look terrible! Is everything all right?"

Alice shook her head.

"Come and sit down," the Queen said, indicating her daughter's favorite chair.

Alice sank into it and without warning, she burst into tears and buried her face in her hands. She didn't know where the tears had come from, but they were falling and falling fast. She couldn't' hold them back anymore.

"Alice," the Queen said. Her tone was unusually gentle and full of worry. She only used this tone with Alice and her younger sister, Samantha when they were extremely upset or afraid or she knew something was wrong. "My dear child, what happened? I can't help you if you won't tell me."

Alice shook her head.

As she felt her mother touch her shoulder, she jerked away and pulled herself into a ball, rocking back and forth.

The Queen was worried now. Her eldest daughter had never refused her comfort before.

After watching Alice for a few minutes, the Queen did the only thing she could think of. She sat down on the chair next to Alice and took the child into her lap.

"No! No! Let me go! Let me go! Please, let me go!" Alice begged tearfully, trying to struggle out of her mother's protective embrace.

The Queen just continued to hold Alice and reassure her that she was okay.

"Please! Please. . .just let me go! Let me go!" Alice begged, her voice still tearful, but there was a hint of exhaustion in it too.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, Alice. It's okay. You're okay. You're all right. Nothing can hurt you now. Everything's okay. SHh, shh. . . ." The Queen soothed, running her hand gently through Alice's dark blond hair.

Alice finally gave in and let the Queen hold her. She cried for about an hour before falling asleep.

The Queen waited until Alice's steady breathing could be heard before she draped a blanket over Alice and held her for a little while longer.

Just then, Rabbit came in. He frowned when he saw Alice in the Queen's arms.

"You're Majesty, what's the matter with our Alice?"

The Queen put a finger to her lips to signal for Rabbit to be quiet.

"I just got her to sleep," the Queen replied. She narrowed her eyes at Rabbit before continuing to speak. Her voice was soft, but stern towards Rabbit. "I don't know what happened, but she's really scared and upset."

Rabbit nodded and patted Alice's shoulder out of concern.

Alice stirred a little at Rabbit's touch. Disoriented, Alice started to struggle again.

"Alice, it's okay, my dear. You're okay. I have you. Shh, shh. Try and go back to sleep, okay? Everything's okay now." The Queen patted Alice's shoulder gently and started to stroke her hair again.

Rabbit blushed. He too looked worried. Alice had never reacted that way before.

"What do you think happened?" Rabbit asked, sitting down across from the Queen who still had a half asleep Alice in her arms.

"I'm not sure," the Queen said. "I guess we'll find out tomorrow."

Rabbit nodded as he bid the Queen good night and left the room.

The Queen waited until Alice's steady breathing could be heard before she tucked her in bed and covered her up.

"Sweet dreams, Alice. I'll see you in the morning." With that, the Queen left to get some sleep of her own.

Alice sat up in bed a few hours later and let out a frightful scream. She wasn't sure where she was at first and she was still very sore. She had just had a nightmare and was now shaking and crying.

As Alice gazed around, trying to calm down, she saw the familiar checkered design on the wall and realized that she was in Wonderland. Alice took a deep breath, feeling somewhat better, but still very scared.

Just then, Alice's bedroom door opened and the Queen came in. She was at her daughter's side in minutes.

"Alice? Are you all right?"

Alice nodded, trying to convince her mother as well as herself that she was all right.

The Queen reached out to pat Alice's shoulder, but her daughter once again jerked away and brought her knees to her chest. She started to cry while trying to curl up into a ball. She didn't want to be held right now. She was too sore and she just wanted to sleep.

Before the Queen could do anything to help Alice, Rabbit came in. He frowned when he saw Alice curled in a ball.

"Did Alice have a nightmare?" Rabbit asked in concern.

The Queen nodded as she tried yet again to comfort her very distraught daughter.

"Alice, come here. It's okay."

Alice backed up even further. She could handle her mother trying to help her, but not Rabbit too. The child was starting to feel overwhelmed. She backed up even further and then jumped off the bed and ran to a corner of the room.

Once there, she slid down to the floor and resumed the position she had been in earlier.

Rabbit went to help her, but the Queen stopped him.

"Rabbit, no. Let me try and get Alice to talk to me."

There was such a finality note to the Queen's voice that Rabbit didn't even object. He nodded and left the room.

After the Queen was sure that Rabbit was gone, she got off the bed and made her way slowly over to Alice.

"Alice?" The Queen asked softly. "Alice, it's okay. Rabbit's gone. It's just you and me now. We're the only ones here. Can you tell me what happened, dear? What scared you? Did you have a bad dream?"

Alice raised her face from her hands long enough to nod and then buried her face in her hands again.

The Queen sighed.

"Alice, did someone hurt you?"

Alice's body language stiffened immediately. She started to shake and let out a fearful whimper.

The Queen took that as a yes. She knew Alice needed to get back to sleep. But she also knew her daughter was scared, so this was going to take some coaxing.

After about five minutes, the Queen reached out and took Alice into her arms once again.

Alice immediately started to struggle. She didn't want to be held. She knew her mother wanted to help, but being held right now was making it worse. After all, that's what Justin had done. He had held Alice down against her will.

"No! No! Please! Let me go! Please, just let me go! Please. . . .Let me go!"

The Queen shook her head as she positioned Alice so that her head was lying near her heart. She knew the sound of her heartbeat would calm her. It always did when she was younger and upset about something.

Alice continued to struggle until her exhaustion won and she fell back to sleep.

"Good girl," the Queen said, stroking Alice's hair. "That's my girl. That's a girl." She kept reassuring Alice that she was safe until she was sure Alice was asleep.

After holding Alice for a few more minutes, the Queen tucked the child in bed and left the room once again.

The Queen only prayed and hoped that Alice would

have sweet dreams and have a good night's sleep. She also prayed that Alice would talk to her soon and tell her what had happened. Whatever it was, the Queen wanted to help Alice through it. She knew she would be able to, but only if Alice told her what was wrong.

The Queen didn't like seeing her daughter so scared

and broken. She loved her more than anything and would do anything for her.

The next morning, Alice awoke, not sure where she was at first. As she gazed around the room, she sighed when she realized she was in Wonderland.

It was then that the previous nights events came floating back to the young girl and she shivered. She knew she was safe here, but she still felt scared.

As Alice was about to get up, she felt weak and then her stomach started to churn. She raced for the bathroom and had just enough time to sit down near the toilet before she started throwing up.

Just then, the door to the bathroom opened and Rabbit rushed in. He had heard someone getting sick and wanted to make sure they were okay. When he saw it was Alice, he rushed forward, but then remembered what had happened last night when he had tried to help her. He decided to get the Queen for back up.

When Rabbit found the Queen, she was talking to Dee and the Hatter and Hare.

The Queen gave Rabbit a questioning look when she saw him. Enter.

"Did Alice wake up yet?" The Queen asked.

Rabbit nodded and frowned.

"Yes, but she's not doing good at all. I found her getting sick in the bathroom."

The Queen nodded and jumped to her feet. She ran for the bathroom with Dee following close behind her.

When they reached the bathroom, Alice was done getting sick and was now sitting against the wall, her face buried in her hands again.

The Queen rushed to Alice first while Dee hung back.

"Alice?" The Queen asked softly. "Alice, what happened, my dear? Is your stomach hurting?"

Alice raised her face to nod her head and saw Dee standing just in the doorway.

"What's the matter with Alice?" Dee asked. He wasn't used to seeing his little sister like this. He wanted so badly to help her, but he had a feeling it would just make things worse. He didn't leave, but he hung back all the same.

"Dee, I need to be alone with Alice. She is very upset about something and can't handle a lot of people right now. But don't worry, she will be all right," The Queen smiled.

Dee sighed and then left. He gave Alice a thumbs up before leaving the room.

"All right Alice, Dee is gone. Please child, tell me what happened?" She asked. She positioned herself next to Alice on the fluffy heart-red carpet and carefully put her hand on Alice's shoulder.

Alice's entire body shivered and she curled into a tighter ball. The Queen drew her hand back.

"I'm sorry dear," She said.

The two sat in silence, while Alice quietly whimpered and the Queen was unsure of what to do. She wished she could just rock Alice in her arms, tell her everything would be okay, and her daughter would have her pretty smile shining on her face once again.

"Alice, I know that something very bad happened, and I understand you don't want to tell me, but please, if you did tell me, I could help you," The Queen sighed and waited for her reply.

Suddenly, Alice's head arose from her knees.

"Oh no, what time is it?" She asked, wiping away her tears.

"Why," The Queen looked at her heart-shaped watch. "It's a quarter to 7 o'clock," She said.

"I've got to get to school," Alice slowly stood up and, without saying goodbye, rushed out of the bathroom, down the elegant hallways, past the dining room where everyone was having breakfast, and out into the courtyard.

Even though she was hurting badly, she couldn't forget school. Alice made very good grades and she was a smart girl, and she couldn't miss school. Little did she know how hard the day ahead was going to be…


	3. Chapter 3Sophie's Helping Hand

DISCLAIMER: We DO NOT own any of the characters from Disney's "Adventures in Wonderland". I however, do own Alicen Sierra Kimberly Miller and her family and her friends, along with anyone else you don't recognize. I also own the words to "Through Thick and Thin." If anyone would like to use them, please ask my permission first.

God loves you

Enjoy

A/N: I've decided to revise and repost this story. I hope everyone likes the new version! This story was originally written by me and my good friend, Lauren A!!! Thank you so much Lauren A!

One more thing, this story contains the subject of rape and how my own Alice deals with the aftermath. Use good judgment when reading it

"Alice's Secret"

Chapter 3-Sophie's Helping Hand

As Alice ran through the forest towards the bus stop, she sighed. She really didn't want to go to school, but she knew she had to. She was sure her mother would have let her stay home, given the unusual circumstances, but a part of her wanted to see her best friend, Sophie. She knew if anyone could help her through one of the most difficult days of her life, it was Sophie Elisabeth.

Alice and Sophie had met back when Alice was ten. The girls were the same age and hit it off right away. It didn't matter that Sophie was a princess and Alice wasn't. They got along fine nonetheless. Maybe it was because Sophie was a princess that their bond was so strong. The reason was, Sophie didn't act like your average princess. She preferred to wear normal clothes and go to a normal school rather than the private one her mother wanted to send her to.

As for how she acted, you never would have known she was royalty without knowing her parents. She acted just like any other eleven-year-old and was proud of it. She did her own thing, not bothering to worry what anyone else thought of her. That was one of the things Alice liked about her the most.

Sophie was also very compassionate when it came to others and she always tried to help anyone she could-especially her friends.

Alice climbed onto the bus and sighed. She really wasn't in the mood for school. She really wanted to go back home to the palace, but she knew she couldn't do that just yet.

Alice was so engrossed in her own thoughts that she didn't even notice when Sophie sat down next to her.

"Hey Alice!" Sophie said, smiling at her friend. "How was your visit with. . ." She stopped short when she saw Alice's tear stained face. "What's wrong?" Her voice was full of concern and her best friend detected it immediately.

Alice shook her head. She turned away from Sophie and stared out of the window. She then buried her face in her hands and burst into tears again.

"Alice?" Sophie said gently. "What's the matter? Did something happen at your grandmother's house?"

Alice nodded, but she didn't say right off. She was crying too hard to speak at the moment.

Sophie put a hand on her friend's shoulder to try and help her calm down.

"It's okay." She soothed. "It's gonna be okay. Just take a deep breath."

Alice tried and succeeded after the second attempt. She could always count on Sophie to help her feel better.

As Alice calmed down, she continued to cry as pain shot through her body.

Sophie sighed. While she respected Alice's decision not to talk just yet, she still was determined to be there for her. She sat there and tried to comfort Alice through her presence and touch. She was good at that and used it well.

Alice must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew, Sophie was nudging her gently. Unfortunately in Alice's half asleep state, she was coming out of a nightmare about the previous night and therefore, pushed Sophie off her and let out a scream.

"Alice!" Sophie said, putting her hand back on Alice's shoulder. "It's okay. It's me, it's Sophie. You're okay. We're here."

Alice nodded, trying to clear her mind. She wasn't in "his" car. She was on the school bus and it had just arrived at their school.

Alice sighed as she got her book bag on her shoulders and waited until Sophie had gotten off the bus before exiting herself. She knew Sophie wasn't going to leave her alone for anything and she was grateful to her friend.

Even though her actions didn't show it, she was grateful to her for just being there.

As they walked into the school, Alice went to her locker and took out her English book and then closed it again.

Thankfully, Alice's first class of the day was English and the only person Alice knew there was Sophie. She knew

Her best friend wouldn't pry if she said she didn't want to talk about it.

As Alice sat down, she was still panting from the effort to help herself calm down. She was feeling kind of sick and she needed to relax or risk throwing up again.

As Alice took her seat, she got her book out and hid behind it. She prayed that Miss Shannen wouldn't ask her any questions today. She really didn't feel like talking to anyone. Not even Sophie.

To Alice's relief, she wasn't called on until history class.

Unfortunately, her mind was elsewhere. It was back at the palace to be exact. This meant she wasn't ready when her teacher, Mrs. Sanders said, "Alice, do you know the answer?"

"Huh?" Alice asked, her mind clearing of her daymare of what had happened last night. "Uh, no, I'm sorry, You're Majesty. I don't."

Mrs. Sanders gave Alice a strange look.

The young girl could feel her face growing hot with embarrassment. She had just addressed her history teacher as if she were talking to her mother.

"While I appreciate you trying to treat me with respect," Mrs. Sanders replied, "I would like it very much if you answered my question instead."

Alice shook her head.

"I don't know," Alice said, her voice barely above a whisper. "I'm sorry."

Mrs. Sanders nodded.

"Well, might I suggest more studying and less daydreaming?"

Alice sighed and nodded. She was afraid to speak. She didn't trust her voice right now.

Alice spent the rest of the morning trying to pay attention. It wasn't until math that she lost it completely.

Alice was sitting at her desk, trying to do a worksheet when she felt her headache come back. She put her head down on her desk and tried to sleep. She never normally fell asleep in school, but she was feeling so tired and a little sick. She didn't want to be in school right now anyway and certainly not

in math class.

"Alice?" The teacher said. "Alice? Alicen Miller, earth to Alice."

Alice struggled to open her eyes.

When she did, she saw Mr. Karter looking her way. He was standing one desk away from hers, but in Alice's mind, she was

about to be hurt again. He was too close for comfort.

She jumped off her chair and scurried to another part of the classroom. She slid down against the wall and brought her knees up to her chest just like she had done in the Queen's bathroom. She buried her face in her hands and started to cry.

Mr. Karter frowned. He hadn't expected Alice to react this way. Something was definitely wrong. He started over to Alice, trying to see if he could help her.

Unfortunately, this just made Alice feel more scared.

As Alice raised her face to see if Mr. Karter had left, she saw him advancing towards her. She jumped to her feet and made a mad dash for the classroom door.

She could hear Kristy and her gang of rich, snobby kids laughing at her, but Alice didn't care. All Alice wanted to do now was get out of here.

Alice managed to wrench the door open and run out into the hallway just as someone ran after her. Sophie no doubt. But Alice didn't stop. She ran all the way to the bathroom and slammed a stall door closed.

Once there, she brought up the contents of her stomach and then slumped against the wall, crying and shaking. This was all too much. She wanted to go back to the palace. She wanted to just be left alone and sleep.

"Alice?" Came Sophie's voice from just outside the stall. "Alice, I know you're in here. Please, come out. I won't hurt you. I want to help you."

"Nobody can help me," Alice's voice was barely above a whisper. "It's all my fault."

"What's all your fault?" Sophie asked, kneeling down and picking the lock on the stall door with her hair pin. She was successful in opening it and slid inside next to Alice, but didn't touch her.

Alice shook her head. She couldn't tell Sophie. She couldn't tell anyone.

"Never mind," Alice said. "Please, just leave me alone!"

"I'm sorry," Sophie said, "but I can't do that. I'm your best friend and like it or not, you're stuck with me."

Alice cracked a small smile. She sat there for what seemed like hours, but was really only five minutes before she felt the nausea come back. She turned around quickly and Sophie held her hair back as she threw up yet again.

"It's okay," Sophie said soothingly. "It's okay. Everything's going to be okay. You're all right." She put an arm around Alice, but Alice jerked away.

"Please, don't touch me!" She said tearfully. She then got up and left the stall. She washed her face and drank a little Ginger Ale from her water bottle that the Queen had given her for her tenth birthday.

"Alice, please," Sophie said, coming up behind her, but being careful she wasn't touching her, "please, just talk to me. I want to help you."

Alice shook her head as more tears spilled from her bluish green eyes.

"Fine, you want to know what happened? You really want to know?"

Sophie wasn't so sure now.

Alice shook her head. She ran from the bathroom, leaving Sophie standing there more worried than ever.

Alice ran down the hall, out of the school and all the way back home to the palace…


	4. Chapter 4Telling Her Mother

DISCLAIMER: We DO NOT own any of the characters from Disney's "Adventures in Wonderland". I however, do own Alicen Sierra Kimberly Miller and her family and her friends, along with anyone else you don't recognize. I also own the words to "Through Thick and Thin." If anyone would like to use them, please ask my permission first.

God loves you

Enjoy

A/N: I've decided to revise and repost this story. I hope everyone likes the new version! This story was originally written by me and my good friend, Lauren A!!! Thank you so much Lauren A!

One more thing, this story contains the subject of rape and how my own Alice deals with the aftermath. Use good judgment when reading it

"Alice's Secret"

Chapter 4-Telling Her Mother

Alice managed to make it all the way to the palace before collapsing in tears on her bed in her bedroom.

That's how the Queen found her twenty minutes later. She came over and sat down next to her daughter. She didn't touch her at first, unsure if Alice wanted physical comfort or not.

Alice, unaware that the Queen had sat down beside her, started to talk to herself.

"I didn't want it! I didn't want it! Why did it happen to me? I said no! I said no! Why didn't he listen! I didn't want it! I said no! I said no! I didn't. . . ." Alice's voice trailed off as she broke down in sobs of pain and self blame.

The Queen was speechless. She wasn't prepared for this at all. She had heard of child abuse and had even experienced some of it at the hands of her father back when she was a young princess, but she had a feeling that Alice had been hurt a little worse than that.

She also knew of the abuse her daughter had suffered at the hands of her biological mother's boyfriend, but something told her Majesty this was a little worse than that.

"Alice?" The Queen asked, putting her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Alice, what happened, dear? Who hurt you?"

Alice let out a sob as she raised her tear stained face to meet her mother's concerned gaze. Without warning, she threw herself into the Queen's lap, sobbing and shaking.

The Queen rubbed Alice's back gently and wrapped her arms around her. She started to stroke her hair and reassured her that she was okay.

"I didn't want it!" Alice sobbed again. "I said no! I said no! I said no, but he. . . Mom, It hurt! It hurt so badly! I didn't want it! I said no! But he didn't listen!"

"Shh, shh," the Queen soothed as she stroked Alice's hair gently. "Everything's going to be okay. What happened? You can tell me."

Alice let out another sob as she prepared to tell her mother what had happened. It was time to let her secret out and who better to tell than the Queen?

But with a shudder, Alice knew the Queen would insist that she tell her Grandmother, and Alice knew she was right. But first thing was first. It was time to tell the Queen what had happened. Then Alice would deal with telling her Grandmother. Not before.

"I got hurt," Alice said, her voice barely above a whisper. "Someone hurt me! I said no, I said I didn't want it, but he didn't listen! He kept on hurting me after I said no. Mom, it was awful! It's all my fault! It's all my fault!" With that, Alice broke down completely.

The Queen stroked Alice's hair as her daughter let her feelings out.

"Alice, look at me right now," the Queen commanded sternly.

Alice did so.

Even though the Queen had just used a stern tone with her, the young girl knew this stern was out of love.

As she gazed up at her mother, the Queen could see her daughter's eyes were red from crying and there were more tears to come.

"What happened to you was NOT your fault, do you understand me, Alicen Sierra Kimberly Miller?"

Alice nodded. She wasn't even surprised that the Queen had used her full name.

"Yes, You're Majesty," Alice said tearfully.

"That's my girl. Good girl. All right. Why don't you rest here for a while. Then I'm afraid you need to go and tell your Grandmother what happened."

Alice was dreading this part, but she knew it had to be done.

Alice spent the next few hours sleeping and then she had lunch with the Queen and the Hatter and Hare. She didn't feel as overwhelmed anymore as she was before. She knew her friends in Wonderland would never hurt her. They were some of her best friends. She had known them since she was a little girl.

As Alice reached her hand out to get a biscuit, the Queen gave her a stern look, but she was smiling.

Alice blushed and waited until the Queen was done.

After lunch was over, Alice thanked the Queen for everything and walked back to her mirror. As she reached the mirror's entrance, she felt the sudden urge to go back. She couldn't face her Grandmother right now. She just couldn't. And what about Sammie? What would her little sister think?

Samantha was only seven. She didn't understand

what was going on, but she knew something was different with her sister. She knew Alice wasn't herself.

Alice sighed as she took a deep breath and stepped through her mirror. As she emerged on the other side, a sudden wave of fear and guilt washed over her and she slid to the floor and started to cry.

Dinah jumped off the bed and ran over to her. She climbed into her lap and started to lick away her tears.

"Oh Dinah!" Alice cried, petting her beloved tabby behind her ears and head. "What did I do? I know Mom said it's not my fault, but I'm really scared! What if they don't believe me? What if. . ." Alice's voice trailed off as she started to cry again.

Alice sat there, just holding Dinah and letting her feelings out while burying her face in the calico's soft fur. She knew she would have to tell her grandmother sooner or later, but she didn't know if she would be able to go through with it. Telling her mother was hard enough. How would she be able to tell her grandmother too?

Ten minutes later, Alice heard a knock at her door.

"Alice?" Came her Grandmother's voice. "Alice, is that you?"

Alice glanced down at her watch and sighed. It was well passed her time to be home from school. She never normally visited her grandmother on a school day unless something was wrong. She knew it would be a dead give away if her grandmother knew she had come on a school day.

Before Alice could say anything, her bedroom door opened and her Grandmother stood there. Her jaw about hit the ground when she saw the state her eldest granddaughter was in.

She rushed over to Alice and sat down beside her. She tried to take Alice into her lap, but Alice wouldn't have it. She knew she had to tell her Gran what had happened, but she didn't want anyone to touch her.

She had let the Queen touch her because she was her mother and she knew the Queen wouldn't hurt her. Besides, she had needed her comfort at the time.

But now, Alice just wanted to be left alone. She curled up into a ball and buried her face in her hands, sobbing from fear.

Gran frowned as she reached out to pat Alice's shoulder. Alice pushed her away and resumed her curled ball position. She didn't want anyone to touch her right now. She just prayed her grandmother would understand and respect her wishes…


	5. Chapter 5Letting Sammie In

DISCLAIMER: We DO NOT own any of the characters from Disney's "Adventures in Wonderland". I however, do own Alicen Sierra Kimberly Miller and her family and her friends, along with anyone else you don't recognize. I also own the words to "Through Thick and Thin." If anyone would like to use them, please ask my permission first.

God loves you

Enjoy

A/N: I've decided to revise and repost this story. I hope everyone likes the new version! This story was originally written by me and my good friend, Lauren A!!! Thank you so much Lauren A!

One more thing, this story contains the subject of rape and how my own Alice deals with the aftermath. Use good judgment when reading it

"Alice's Secret"

Chapter 5-Wonderland Medical Center

"Alice! Oh my sweet Alice, what happened, sweetheart?" Gran tried yet again to comfort the young girl, but Alice pushed her away again.

Alice let out a sob before she got the courage to explain what had happened. She hadn't explained it to anyone yet and she needed to start soon or else she would never be able to tell anyone.

Just then, Sammie ran into Alice's room. She had drawn her a picture and she couldn't' wait to give it to her.

"Alice! Alice!! Look what I made you in. . . ." Sammie's voice trailed off as she saw Alice crying on the floor. She rushed to her sister's side, wanting to help her feel better. As Sammie reached out and touched her, Alice pushed her away, managing to hit her in the face.

Sammie's lower lip started to quiver as she burst into tears.

Alice gasped as she saw the blood trickle from Sammie's lip. She hadn't meant to hurt her at all. Before Alice could apologize the best she could, Sammie left the room in tears.

Alice felt horrible now. Not only had she pushed her sister away, she had hurt her.

Gran just sat there, unable to speak for a minute. She knew Alice hadn't meant to hurt Sammie on purpose. They were very close.

"Alice, what was that all about?" Gran asked, trying to keep her voice gentle, but stern at the same time.

Alice shrugged before lifting her tear stained face to meet her grandmother's eyes.

"I'm sorry!" Alice said tearfully. "I didn't mean to hurt Sa-Sammie. I was just scared!"

"Of what?" Gran asked.

Alice sighed. She knew now was the right time to tell her grandmother what had happened. After that, Alice would talk to Sammie, but not before.

As Alice was about to open her mouth, she shook her head as more tears came. She couldn't tell her Gran, she just couldn't.

"Alice?" Gran asked.

Again, Alice shook her head.

Gran sighed, but gave Alice an understanding look.

"Well, when you want to talk, I'm here. But I think you have someone else to talk to, hmmm?"

Alice nodded and made her way to Sammie's room. She found her little sister crying on her bed.

"Sammie?" Alice asked, sitting down and holding her arms out. She realized that it didn't' feel scary or strange to offer comfort to Sammie at all. It was as natural as receiving it from the Queen. "Sammie, I'm sorry I hurt you. I-I was just scared. Come here, baby."

Sammie glanced up at Alice and gave her a wary look.

"You pomis you're sorry?"

Alice nodded and had to giggle at her little sister's pronunciation of the word, although she knew she had to correct her.

"I promise," Alice said. "Now come here, Sammie. I need some cuddle time with my favorite little sister."

Sammie smiled and crawled into Alice's lap.

For a few minutes, there was silence.

"I'm really sorry," Alice said, after breaking it. "I didn't mean to hurt you. What do you say, we can have a slumber party in my room tonight?"

"You mean it?" Sammie asked, her hazel eyes growing wide.

Alice nodded.

"Yup. I have a treat for you too. I stashed some of the Queen's goodies from her last festival in my closet."

Sammie grinned even wider at this. She could always count on Alice to do something like that.

"Okay!" Sammie said, giving Alice a kiss.

For the rest of the day, the sisters were inseparable. They spent time together and played games.

Alice told Sammie all about the party the Queen had thrown a few weeks ago and taught her a song she had sung for it.

Sammie really seemed to like that song a lot. But the song

she liked the most was the song the Tweedles sung about jelly beans. She always asked them to sing it for her whenever she visited her sister's second and now permanent home. She enjoyed spending time there and she always had fun whenever she did so.

That night at dinner, Alice ate her entire plate and even talked a little bit more, though not about what happened. She just talked about anything else.

She had decided to spend the night since it was a Friday. She knew her mother wouldn't mind. She would call her that night and let her know what she had decided to do.

Gran smiled.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, sweetie," she said.

"I made Alice all better again!" Sammie announced proudly, beaming at her sister.

"I can see that!" Gran said, grinning at her youngest granddaughter. She loved both of them so much.

Sammie turned to Alice, who had a smile on her face.

"Didn't I, Alice?"

Alice nodded, although she was slowly starting to feel anxious again. Even though she knew Sammie would be there with her, she still felt scared to sleep. Hopefully, when Alice sung Sammie to sleep, it would help her sleep as well.

"You sure did," Alice said, giving Sammie a grin. She couldn't bring herself to tell her little sister the truth. It was true that Sammie had helped her feel better, but Sammie couldn't make Alice all better. Not even the Queen could do that.

After dinner was over, the girls helped their grandmother do the dishes and then they went off to spend some more time together.

Sammie liked spending time with her sister and she was glad Alice was feeling better.

Later that night, Alice and Sammie spent the hours leading up to Sammie's bedtime playing games and Alice taught Sammie some more songs that she had sung in Wonderland. She was really having fun spending time with her sister and for a few precious hours, Alice forgot about everything bad that had happened.

It didn't last however. Once Alice had sung Sammie to sleep, she couldn't sleep herself. She tried singing softly to herself and patting Dinah's head, but Alice still couldn't sleep. Images of that awful night started coming to her minds eye. She tried to deter them by thinking of Wonderland, but it didn't

work.

But no matter how hard Alice tried to not think about it, she found herself being haunted by images of the past.

Alice sighed as she lay awake silently in her bedroom. She heard the wind howling outside, and the rustle of leaves and branches. The sound frightened her, every sound frightened her. Justin could be out there, he could be anywhere. He was in her dreams as well, which was the reason she couldn't fall asleep.

Heaving a sigh, she turned over on her side and faced her mirror. How she longed to go back home to Wonderland. But she knew she couldn't. She had promised Sammie she would stay until Sunday and she never broke a promise to her sister.

Just then, Sammie awoke.

"Sammie? Sammie, are you okay?" Alice asked, concern for her baby sister overriding her fear.

Sammie nodded.

"Uh-huh. I have to go potty."

"Go on." Alice said.

Sammie nodded and got out of bed.

After Sammie came back, she got under the covers once again and snuggled beside her sister.

After a few minutes of silence had passed, Sammie asked, "Alice, why are you different now?"

Alice had been dreading this question. She looked into her little sister's big, innocent eyes.

"Sammie, I'm really not ready to tell you," She said.

"Pease Alice, tell me. I want to help you, I want you to be happy again and tell me stories and sing me songs," Sammie sighed.

"Sammie," Alice wished she would leave her alone. She looked over to her mirror. "How about we visit Wonderland?" She suggested.

"Okay!" Sammie's face lit up and she clapped her hands.

"Shh," Alice whispered, she didn't want her grandmother to wake up. She took her little sister's hand, and they walked through the silvery glass.

The two girls walked through the forest, their pink and white night gowns fluttering with the soft breeze. It was nighttime in Wonderland too, but it wasn't as scary as it was on the other side of the mirror.

The tree branches didn't make the same scratching noise, the wind didn't howl painfully, and the leaves didn't rustle like bugs crawling across a wooden floor.

"Alice! Alice, can we visit the Queen, please?" Sammie looked up at Alice with her hazel eyes full of hope. She then skipped towards the Queen's palace, not giving Alice a chance to answer her question.

"Sammie! Sammie, wait!" Alice called. She ran after her little sister and pulled her back gently.

Sammie gave her a reproachful look.

"I want to see the Queen!" Sammie whined, and Alice could tell she was tired. Sammie rarely whined unless she was tired or feeling sick.

"I know you do," Alice said, giving Sammie a hug, "but we can't. She's sleeping now. I think the only person or animal that's awake is the cat."

"You rang Alice?" The Cheshire Cat materialized in front of them.

Alice smiled slightly.

"Hi, Mr. Cat. I'm sorry, did I wake you up?"

The Cheshire Cat grinned his famous grin at her and shook his head.

"I'm a cat. We sleep during the day if we sleep at all."

Alice nodded. She then sighed and wished he would go away. She wasn't in the mood for his games or tricks.

The Cheshire Cat sensed Alice's irritation and gave her a sympathetic look.

"I don't mean to sound catty, but I've noticed you're acting different. Something wrong, Alice?"

Alice wanted to scream "Yes", but her mind wouldn't obey her heart.

"No. Just tired."

"What are you doing here this late again?"

"I need to talk to Sammie in private, so if you don't. . . . .Hey wait a minute! How did you know I was here last night?"

"Cats can see well in the dark don't forget." He replied.

Alice nodded.

The Cheshire Cat then disappeared, giving Alice and Sammie some privacy.

"I like him!" Sammie said, a little giggle escaping her lips. "He's funny!"

Alice nodded.

"Okay, Sammie, let's sit down."

Sammie nodded. She climbed into Alice's lap and snuggled in for a cuddle.

Alice sighed as she wrapped her arms around Sammie lovingly. She wanted to stay like this forever and not have to worry about anything, but she knew that wasn't possible. She had to tell Sammie what had happened and then her Gran.

"If we can't visit the Queen," Sammie asked, bringing Alice out of her thoughts, "then why are we here?"

"I brought you here so I could tell you what happened." Alice replied.

Sammie nodded.

Alice sighed before starting to speak.

There was a long, uncomfortable pause. Alice fiddled with her necklace that the Queen had given her on her eighth birthday and Sammie watched her sister closely.

"Sammie, something bad happened that night when," She stopped. Could she speak the words? They would hurt her so much, bring back all the painful memories. The memories that shattered her sugary innocence.

"What happened Alice?" Sammie asked, feeling big tears well up in her eyes.

"The night when Justin took Kyle and me to the new Harry Potter movie," Alice stopped again. She looked at Sammie, and watched a tear slide down her rosy cheek. "Oh Sammie, he hurt me so bad. There was nothing I could do! He held me down and slapped me, I wanted him to stop so badly! He was too strong,

and he…" Alice's voice trailed off as more tears came.

Sammie felt her own tears coming, but she tried to hold them back for her sister's sake. She gave Alice a hug and tried to help her feel better. The two sisters sat there for the next few minutes, each comforted by the other's presence.

"Come on, we've got to tell Gran," Sammie helped her sister stand up.

"No, no, I can't tell her. It would hurt her too much, I'm not ready to tell Gran," Alice cried.

"We have to tell her Alice! Justin has to get punished!" Sammie pleaded.

"Please Sammie, please wait. I promise I will tell Gran, just not now," Alice was tired. She had told her sister everything, now only two people knew her secret.

"Okay Alice, come on, let's go home and get some sleep," Sammie held her hand tightly.

"I love you, Sammie," Alice squeezed her little sister's hand.

"I love you too, Alice, you're the bestest sister ever," Sammie said.

The two walked back towards the mirror, slipped in between the hollow glass, and nestled into Alice's bed underneath the covers.

"Goodnight Alice," Sammie yawned. "I love you."

"Goodnight Sammie, I love you too."

They fell asleep, bathed in moonlight, each comforted by the other's presence...


	6. Chapter 6Wonderland Medical Center

DISCLAIMER: We DO NOT own any of the characters from Disney's "Adventures in Wonderland". I however, do own Alicen Sierra Kimberly Miller and her family and her friends, along with anyone else you don't recognize. I also own the words to "Through Thick and Thin." If anyone would like to use them, please ask my permission first.

God loves you

Enjoy

A/N: I've decided to revise and repost this story. I hope everyone likes the new version! This story was originally written by me and my good friend, Lauren A!!! Thank you so much Lauren A!

One more thing, this story contains the subject of rape and how my own Alice deals with the aftermath. Use good judgment when reading it

"Alice's Secret"

Chapter 6-Wonderland Medical Center

The next morning, Alice awoke with a start. She sat up and rushed to the bathroom. She knew what was going to happen and yet, she dreaded it. She didn't like getting sick, but she knew it was going to happen. As Alice leaned over the toilet and began throwing up, she felt tears course down her cheeks. She

hated getting sick. It always made her feel awful.

After Alice was done, she flushed the toilet but then felt the nausea return.

In the hallway, Sammie was walking around with Dinah at her heels. They were looking for Alice.

Even though Dinah was Alice's cat, she was very close to both girls. She knew something was wrong with her mistress and best friend. Alice wasn't acting like herself and she didn't

even scratch the tabby behind the ears at night anymore.

As Sammie passed the bathroom, she heard Alice gagging and pushed open the door immediately. She rushed to Alice's side and pulled her dark hair out of her face and up into a ponytail. She then started rubbing Alice's back.

"it's okay, it's okay. You're okay. Is your tummy hurting?"

Alice nodded as she leaned against Sammie for support. She was feeling a little bit better, but she didn't trust herself to get up just yet. She didn't trust her stomach. Alice could be fine one minute and then feel sick the next.

After about ten minutes of sitting in the bathroom, Alice forced herself up and found she was a little weak.

"Here," Sammie said, holding out her hand, "I'll help you up."

Alice gave Sammie a weak smile. She really did love her very much.

"Thanks, Sammie," Alice said.

Sammie shook her head.

"No problem." Sammie guided Alice back to bed and tucked her in. She gave her a kiss and then left the room. Alice thought Sammie was going to get Gran, but Sammie surprised her when she returned with a thermometer and a bucket from the bathroom.

"Sammie, I think my tummy's okay now," Alice said, not believing her own words, but praying they were true.

Sammie put the bucket by the bed and sat down on the edge of it.

"Can't be too careful," Sammie said. "Tummy's are tricky sometimes."

Alice nodded in agreement. Her little sister was very cute.

Sammie then put the thermometer underneath Alice's right arm and patted her shoulder gently. Their grandmother had taught them well. And of course, Alice had taught Sammie how to take someone's temperature whenever she was sick and when they played house and doctor so it wasn't surprising that her little sister had perfected it.

After about five minutes, the thermometer beeped. Sammie took it from underneath Alice's arm and grinned sheepishly while holding the instrument out to Alice.

Alice nodded and gave her sister a grin.

"I have a fever," Alice announced. "101.4 degrees. Better go get Gran."

Sammie sighed as her lower lip quivered a little.

"But I want to take care of you."

"You can," Alice assured her. "You're doing a great job. But you need to get to school and I may need some royal care." SHE winked and Sammie nodded. She knew she would be able to take care of Alice when she got back home. Sammie also knew that Alice would be in good hands with the Queen.

Just then, Gran came into the room. She knocked first of course. SHE was always respectful of Alice's privacy.

"Girls, it's time to get ready for . . . " Her voice trailed off as she saw Alice in bed. Her gaze then traveled to the bucket on the nightstand and the thermometer in Sammie's hand.

"Oh, Alice, are you sick, honey?"

Alice nodded.

Gran rushed over and put a hand to Alice's forehead then kissed her cheek.

"You certainly feel warm. Let's take your temperature."

"Already did it," Sammie told her. "Alice has a fever."

Gran nodded and turned to Alice.

"Sammie did a good job," Alice said. "We've taught her well. I Read it for her. It said 101.4 degrees. Here, look for yourself."

Gran did just that. She was satisfied when the reading matched Alice's statement. SHE sighed and gave Alice a kiss of comfort.

"Well, I guess it's bed for you, young lady. Unfortunately, I have to go into the market for a little while. I'll be gone for a few hours. Will you be okay? I'll ask Mrs. Wilson to check in on you."

Alice nodded, but then started to shake. The sound of Mrs. Wilson's name made her cringe. Even though it wasn't' Mrs. Wilson that hurt her, she still felt scared of the whole family. Even Kyle.

"Alice, are you okay?" Gran asked.

Alice nodded.

"Uh-huh. Just cold from my fever."

Gran nodded. She then shooed Sammie out of the room so that she could get ready for school.

Sammie pouted, but Alice reminded her that she would see her later.

After Sammie was gone, Alice sighed and tried to get some sleep.

Ten minutes after Gran left, Alice decided to go back home to Wonderland. She knew her mother would make her rest and that's what the girl was intending to do.

As she put her fleece on, she stepped through the mirror and entered Wonderland. But as she walked through the forest, past the hot springs and towards the courtyard, she started feeling dizzy. She made it four more steps before fainting.

Fortunately for Alice, the Queen was coming out of the palace just then. She was planning on going berry picking, but little did she know her plans were about to be delayed.

As the Queen stepped through the court yard, she looked down and gasped. She knelt down beside Alice and checked her for a pulse. She had one, which was a good sign.

"Rabbit!" The Queen exclaimed. "Rabbit!! I Need your help!! RABBIT!!!"

Rabbit ran or rather skated into the court yard. HE nearly crashed when he saw Alice.

"Oh my goodness! Is Alice okay?"

The Queen shook her head.

"I don't know. I just found her like this. Help me get her into the palace."

"Yes. Right away, You're Majesty." The Rabbit picked Alice up and carried her into the palace. Once there, Rabbit laid Alice down on her bed and went to get a wash cloth.

The Queen sat beside Alice and started to stroke her daughter's hair.

"Alice, please wake up. You're going to be okay, dear."

Rabbit returned with the cloth just then and set it across Alice's forehead gently. He then handed the Queen a cup of water and sat down near the bed.

"I think we should get Dr. Gilson over here immediately," the Queen suggested. "Alice looks ill."

Rabbit nodded and got up to do so.

Once Rabbit left, the Queen took Alice's hand and prayed that she would be okay.

About ten minutes later, Rabbit returned with Dr. Gilson. He sat down on the bed and started to examine Alice. He took her temperature and checked her vitals.

"Her temperature seems high and she looks dehydrated. I think we may need to bring her in for further examination. Only one of you can come with her."

"I'll go," the Queen said at once.

Dr. Gilson nodded.

"Very well. Can you tell me what happened?"

The Queen nodded as she followed Dr. Gilson out of the room and into the court yard once again.

"I came out to pick berries and that's when I found Alice unconscious. I brought her into the palace with Rabbit's help and that's when I suggested for Rabbit to get you."

Dr. Gilson nodded as he led the way to WMC, Wonderland Medical Center.

As they stepped inside, it resembled a regular hospital, but it was fairly quiet for a Tuesday.

The Queen was allowed back in the examining room with Alice and Dr. Gilson laid the young girl on the bed. As he covered Alice up, he turned to the Queen.

"Has Alice always been this small?"

The Queen nodded and smiled fondly.

"Yes. She told us she was born a month early and she's a little smaller than most girls her age. She's eleven, but her size makes her seem nine."

Dr. Gilson nodded in understanding. He then left to get some supplies. He had to get Alice rehydrated immediately and the only way to do that was through IV fluids.

The Queen sat there, holding Alice's hand and stroking her hair. She loved her daughter more than anything. She wanted her to be okay. She didn't like seeing Alice suffer. She cared for the child immensely.

About five minutes later, the door opened and Dr. Gilson returned. He stood by Alice's bed and put the supplies on a little table. He then started the IV.

As the needle went in, Alice let out a whimper and opened her eyes. She didn't know where she was at first, but she thought it looked familiar. There were checkered designs on the walls and a bright light or several of them were blinking back at her from the ceiling.

"Ya-You're Majesty?" Alice asked, her voice tired from fainting.

"Shh, shh," the Queen soothed, putting her hand through Alice's hair gently. "It's okay, Alice. Everything's going to be okay. Can you tell me what happened?"

Alice nodded. She then noticed the needle go in again and let out another whimper, but this one was more of a sob as tears started to course down her cheeks again.

"It's okay, Alice," Dr. Gilson assured her. "It will be over in a minute. I promise."

"Whe-where am I?" Alice asked. "I-I mean I know I'm home in Wonderland, but where am I? And how did I Get here?"

"What's the last thing you remember? " The Queen asked gently as Dr. Gilson put the saline into Alice's IV.

"I remember stepping through the mirror and then everything went black."

The Queen nodded.

"Rabbit and I found you and brought you to the palace. Rabbit went to get Dr. Gilson and we brought you here."

Alice nodded. She then got a good look around and shuddered. She hated hospitals.

"I don't like it here!" Alice said, sounding younger than she was. "I want to go back to the palace. Please, Mom, please! I just want to go back home to the palace! Please! Just take me back home!"

The Queen sympathized with Alice, she really did. She herself hated hospitals and she knew how scared Alice was of them. It was her greatest fear.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, my dear," the Queen assured her. "We'll take you back home to the palace soon. But first we need to get you better. Can you tell me what hurts?"

"I want to go home!" Alice whimpered, starting to shake.

The Queen continued to stroke Alice's hair as the young girl tried to bury her face in her shoulder for comfort and safety.

Dr. Gilson frowned and produced a small sedative.

"It's just a tiny one," he assured the Queen. "It will just calm her down. I know she hates hospitals, but I don't' want her making herself worse."

The Queen nodded.

Alice was still whimpering into the Queen's shoulder as Dr. Gilson put the sedative in. She whimpered even more as it started to sting, but then the burning subsided and she started feeling tired.

The Queen then started to hum softly, hoping it would ease Alice into a peaceful sleep. It always worked when Alice was younger.

"There," Dr. Gilson said. "She should feel better when she wakes up in a few hours. It won't help her fear, but it will definitely make her more calm when she wakes up."

The Queen nodded.

"I'll be back to check on her in a little while," Dr. Gilson said before leaving the room.

After Dr. Gilson left, the Queen resumed stroking Alice's hair. She wanted Alice to feel better soon. She then got an idea. She bent down and gently picked Alice up. She positioned the young girl so that her head was resting on her chest. The Queen knew that Alice liked listening to her heart beat when she was younger and it helped her get to sleep and wake up easier.

A few hours later, Alice opened her eyes groggily. She felt sick to her stomach and a little disoriented. As she lay there, trying to get her Barings, she heard a familiar sound that made her feel safe and put her mind at ease. Alice lay there for a few minutes, just listening to the Queen's heartbeat and smiled to herself. Alice then opened her eyes and glanced up at the Queen.

"You're awake," the Queen said. "Are you feeling better, my dear?"

Alice shook her head.

"Mom, please, I just want to go home!" Alice repeated her earlier plea, but this time it was no less tearful and desperate, but the urge to struggle was gone.

"Soon," the Queen assured Alice. "We'll go home soon. First you need some rest. Can you tell me what hurts, dear?"

Alice sighed.

"My stomach and my head."

The Queen nodded as she started to stroke Alice's hair again.

Just then, Dr. Gilson came in. He smiled when he saw that Alice was awake.

"Are you feeling better, young lady?" He asked in a good natured way.

Alice shook her head and gave the Queen a pleading look.

"I'll bet the sedative did you wonders," he continued. He then turned to the Queen and asked, "Did you find out what's the matter with Alice?"

The Queen nodded.

"Alice told me her head and stomach hurt. She looks a little flushed too."

Dr. Gilson nodded and checked Alice's temperature again.

"Well, she still feels warm. I think she needs to stay here overnight just to be safe."

The Queen nodded.

Alice shook her head as she felt the tears come.

"No! Please, don't make me stay here, You're Majesty, Please! Tell him no! I want to go home! Mom, please!" Alice was in tears again and she had once again buried her face in her mother's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Alice, but I can't over rule what Dr. Gilson wants. I'll stay with you though." She then turned to Dr. Gilson for the okay and he nodded.

"Of course, You're Majesty."

The Queen gave him a smile.

Dr. Gilson then prepared to do a routine examination on Alice. She was still in tears and she didn't want to leave the Queen's lap. The Queen had positioned her head near her chest again, trying to soothe her. She didn't like seeing her daughter like this. She wanted to see her Alice smile again, but she knew that wouldn't' happen until this whole nightmare was over.

As Dr. Gilson lifted Alice's shirt to listen to her heart, he gasped. There were bruises near Alice's lower stomach and a few looked like they were put there by someone holding her down. He glanced at the Queen for help. He didn't want to cause Alice to become anymore upset than she already was, but he

needed to know. He also needed to get a female doctor to do some tests on Alice to make sure she was okay.

Dr. Gilson was momentarily frozen with shock at the sight of Alice's bruises, but then recovered and tried to act professional again.

"I'm going to get another doctor to come in and check on you," he said. With that, he left.

The Queen sighed as she continued to stroke Alice's hair and talk to her softly. She knew this was scary for Alice and she wanted to do everything she could to make it less so…


	7. Chapter 7Telling Her Secret

DISCLAIMER: We DO NOT own any of the characters from Disney's "Adventures in Wonderland". I however, do own Alicen Sierra Kimberly Miller and her family and her friends, along with anyone else you don't recognize. I also own the words to "Through Thick and Thin." If anyone would like to use them, please ask my permission first.

God loves you

Enjoy

A/N: This story contains the subject of rape and how my own Alice deals with the aftermath. Use good judgment when reading it

"Alice's Secret"

Chapter 7-Telling Her Secret

About twenty-minutes later, a doctor with light brown hair and hazel eyes came into the room.

"Hi there. My name is Dr. Chasity, or you can call me Lucy if you want. What's your name, sweetie?" Lucy then gave the Queen a smile. "Hello, you're Majesty."

"Hello, Lucy. It's good to see you again."

Lucy nodded. She then turned back to Alice.

"I like your hair bow," she said, trying to make conversation but at the same time taking out a supply kit to do the examination. "Pink is my favorite color too."

Alice lifted her head from the Queen's chest and gave Lucy a small smile. She was nice.

"Can you tell me your name, sweetie?" Lucy asked gently.

"Alice," Alice whispered.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Alice. That's such a pretty name." Lucy then took a deep breath and asked, "Alice, can you tell me who hurt you? I won't tell anyone else and I promise the Queen can stay with you, but you need to tell me. I want to help you feel better, sweetheart."

Alice nodded, but she had started to shake a little. She didn't know if it was from her fever or the sedative wearing off, but whatever it was, she was starting to feel scared.

"It's okay," Lucy assured her. "You don't have to be afraid, Alice. Nobody is going to hurt you here."

Alice nodded.

"I ca-can't tell. . . . .He'll hurt me if I tell!" Alice's voice trembled as she buried her face in her mother's right shoulder once again and burst into tears.

Lucy nodded and patted Alice's shoulder gently.

Alice pushed her away and tried to bury herself deeper into the Queen for protection.

The Queen started rubbing Alice's back and stroking her hair gently.

"Alice?" Lucy asked, wanting the little girl to listen to her if not look at her. "Alice, I want you to listen to me, honey. You don't have to look at me, but I want you to listen to me. I know what it's like to be hurt. I was hurt too. I was hurt by a very bad man when I was little. A little younger than you are. I never told anyone about it until two years later and by then it was too late to punish him. After that, I promised myself that I would help

other children not make the same mistake I did. I want who ever hurt you to get punished, but the only way that can happen is if you tell me what happened. I promise, I won't tell anyone."

Alice heard Lucy's words. They managed to slip into her mind somewhere among the fear and desperation to protect herself.

Despite how scared she felt, she knew Lucy spoke the truth.

Alice slowly raised her face from the Queen's chest and looked Lucy straight in the eye. She then took a deep shaky breath and started to speak. She grabbed her mother's hand for support which the Queen gave her without hesitation. She knew her daughter needed her support. This was a big step for her and the Queen was proud of her for taking it.

"What happened, sweetie?" Lucy asked softly. "You can tell me anything and I promise I won't tell your parents."

Alice nodded.

"I don't have parents. They abandoned Sammie and I when I was six and Sammie was four months old."

"I'm sorry that happened," Lucy said sincerely. She then took a deep breath and asked, "Alice, what happened that night? Who hurt you?"

Alice took a shaky breath and then started to explain to Lucy what had happened.

"I-It happened last Friday," Alice began. "I-I was going to the movies to see "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire" With my friend, Kyle. His ba-brother. . . . . His brother took us."

Lucy nodded. She had a feeling she knew what was coming, but she didn't want to stop Alice from talking. Alice needed to get this out.

"What happened after you got to the movie theater?" Lucy asked gently.

Alice was silent at this. She didn't know if she could go on.

Lucy awaited Alice's answer. She saw the tears forming in her bluish green eyes and her whole body started shaking again.

"Oh sweetie, I know it's hard but you've got to tell me. I can help you, I promise," Lucy patted Alice's hand.

"Well," Alice took a deep breath. "I needed to get my co-coat, and Ju-Justin," She paused after saying his name. She could feel more tears burning her eyes, but she took another breath. "He told Kyle to go get us seats," She stopped and looked down at her hands.

Lucy watched a teardrop splash onto the doll-like skin of Alice's hand.

"Come on sweetie, you can tell me," She said.

Alice sighed and wiped her eyes. "I went to get my coat, but then, then Justin gra-grabbed me and," She stopped once more. This was hard. This was really hard. The cries were crawling up her throat, but she swallowed them all down.

"He grabbed me and he held me down," All of the sudden, everything came out again. Just like it had when she had told Sammie. "He hurt me so bad," She cried. Her tears fell like rain.

"Alice, I'm so sorry that happened to you." Lucy told her sincerely. "But I'm very proud of you for telling me the truth."

The Queen nodded in agreement. She had a few tears in her eyes as well. She knew how hard that had been for Alice to say and it broke her heart to know her daughter had been hurt like that.

After a few minutes of silence had passed, the Queen broke it. Despite her tears, her voice was firm, but gentle.

"Alice, you have to tell your Grandmother," The Queen insisted once again.

"Oh no, I'm not ready to tell her yet," Alice said timidly.

"But you have to. If you want Justin put where he belongs, she has to know. She's the only one who can help you do that." The Queen explained.

Alice knew her mother was right, but that didn't make it any easier.

Lucy nodded in agreement.

Nodding her head slowly, Alice felt her mother pat her shoulder in an effort to reassure her.

It didn't stop the tears of fear from coming, but it did give her a sense of security as she felt her mother wrap an arm around her shoulders.

Before the young girl knew it, she had fallen asleep once again.

Lucy came to check on her off and on throughout the night. She rehydrated her via IV when necessary and made sure various other things were as they should be. She also asked the Queen if she wanted anything from time to time. She wanted to do everything she could to help tem through this. She hated seeing children in pain and it broke her heart to know what Alice had gone through. She didn't deserve it, but Lucy knew Alice. Alice was strong and she could do this. As hard as it was going to be, she would do what she had to do to put Justin where he belonged.

Little did Alice know the long road ahead of her…

When Alice returned to her grandmother's house through her mirror a few days later, she sighed and lay back down in her bed. She wrapped herself up in the pink quilt and tried to get some rest.

Her grandmother had already left for work and Sammie had already left for school. That meant her grandmother had probably asked Kyle's mother to check on her sometime during the day.

Even though Alice knew this full well, it still didn't stop the fear that rose in her heart at the mere thought of it.

Suddenly, she heard someone walking up the stairs.

Her breath was cut short, and she lay there motionless, soundless. Each step she heard pounded in her head, and made her heart tighten. The footsteps grew louder, and Alice writhed in fear, knowing they were headed for her bedroom. She shut her eyes tightly as she heard them stop, right outside her door.

"Alice?" A voice called out. It was a mother's soft, soothing voice. Kyle's mother.

Alice felt all of her muscles relax.

"Alice? Are you awake?" She asked, as she slowly opened the door.

"Yes, I'm awake," Alice sighed. She sat up as Kyle's mother walked into her room.

"How are you feeling sweetie? Your grandmother asked me to check on you," She sat down on the foot of Alice's bed.

"I'm feeling much better," Alice smiled.

"That's good to hear, Kyle will get your homework from school, and Justin is downstairs making you some lunch,"

The world fell dead. Justin was downstairs. In her house. Alice gulped, and her body began trembling.

"What's wrong dear?" Kyle's mother asked, worried.

"Oh, I don't think I can eat anything," Alice lied, knowing she was hungry. But she would rather die from starvation than eat a meal Justin prepared for her.

"Too bad," A voice said. A voice that made Alice's bones rattle beneath her skin, a voice that haunted her dreams and constantly echoed throughout her mind. Justin's voice. "I've already made your lunch," He walked into the room, smiling.

Alice's stomach lurched, and her heart stopped beating. How could he walk into her room smiling, like he had done nothing wrong?

Her head began to spin and her vision was blurred.

"Oh Alice, you look as if you are about to faint!" Kyle's mother gasped.

The last thing Alice saw before she fell back onto her pillow was the sinister smile of Justin leering down upon her…


	8. Chapter 8You're Safe Here

DISCLAIMER: We DO NOT own any of the characters from Disney's "Adventures in Wonderland". I however, do own Alicen Sierra Kimberly Miller and her family and her friends, along with anyone else you don't recognize. I also own the words to "Through Thick and Thin." If anyone would like to use them, please ask my permission first.

God loves you

Enjoy

A/N: This story contains the subject of rape and how my own Alice deals with the aftermath. Use good judgment when reading it

"Alice's Secret"

Chapter 8-"You're Safe here"

Alice came too a few minutes later to find herself in her bedroom at her grandmother's house.

For a few minutes she didn't remember what had happened or how she had gotten there. Then it all came back to her in a flood of painful memories.

She could feel someone stroking her hair gently while someone else called her name.

"Alice? Alice, please be okay."

Alice struggled to register who was talking to her. The voice sounded small and she had heard it a million times before.

"Sa-Sammie?"

"Yes," Sammie said. "Did you have a nice nap?"

Alice had to smile, despite how scared and overwhelmed she felt. Sammie was very cute.

Alice nodded.

"Here's some water," Mrs. Wilson said. "This should make you feel better. I've made you some soup too."

"Whe-where's. . . ." Alice's voice trailed off and she found she couldn't finish her sentence.

"He went back home," Mrs. Wilson replied. "He had homework to do."

Alice nodded.

As she took a bite of the soup, she felt sick. She jumped up, but she didn't run to the bathroom. She ran for her mirror and practically threw herself into it.

It was Mrs. Wilson's turn to almost faint. She had never seen Alice's mirror in action, although she had heard Alice and Megan talking about Wonderland from time to time. But she had just assumed it was a made up game they played.

"Alice!" Sammie cried. "Alice! Wait for me!" She ran for the mirror too and was greeted by Alice's hand pulling her through to the other side.

When they landed in Wonderland, Alice ran directly for the palace.

She was running so fast, she didn't see where her feet were carrying her. As a result, she ran directly into her mother as she was coming into the hallway from the kitchen.

The Queen was about to ask Alice what the big hurry was, when she noticed the tears on her robe. She went into concerned and protective motherly mode immediately.

"Alice, dear, what's the matter?"

Alice couldn't speak. She was too upset. She wrapped her arms around the Queen's neck forcing her to pick her up.

Once she felt the Queen's arms secure around her, she then buried her face in her mother's shoulder and let out a sob of fear and pain that could have been heard at the Hatter and Hare's. Her wail was loud enough to bring Rabbit and Dee

Into the room.

Her cries dimmed down after that, but they weren't any less hard.

"Shh, shh, shh, it's okay, it's all right. Shh, everything's okay. I have you. You're okay. You're all right." The Queen continued to speak to Alice gently as she carried her daughter into the living room.

Dee followed, but Rabbit stopped when he saw Sammie standing there. She looked scared.

"It's all right my dear. Come with me. I think the Queen has some milk and your favorite cookies. Hmmm?"

"Why's Alice crying? What's the matter with her?" Sammie asked, taking Rabbit's hand and letting him lead her into the palace kitchen.

"Alice will be okay. I promise. She just needs some cuddle time with the Queen."

Sammie nodded and sat down at the table.

Meanwhile, the Queen was sitting on the couch, holding Alice in her arms. She had the young girl lying so that her ear was against her heart. This seemed to calm Alice, but she was still very upset.

"Alice, what happened? What's gotten you in such a state?" The Queen asked. "Did you get hurt again?"

Alice shook her head.

Dee stood there, not knowing what to do. He wanted to help his little sister, but for the first time, he was at a loss as to what to do for her.

He hated seeing his 'Alie broken and afraid like this.

It was then that he got an idea.

He came over and knelt down to Alice's level. He gave her a reassuring smile and held his arms out to her.

Without warning, Alice squirmed to be put down.

The Queen did so, not sure what her daughter was going to do. Once Alice's feet hit the floor, she ran for Dee and buried her face in her brother's shoulder. She let out another wail, but let her brother hold her.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, Alice. You're okay. Come on now. Shh, shh. It's okay."

Dee stood up with Alice glued to his hip and started to walk around the room a little bit, trying to calm her down. Much like he used to do when Alice was younger and had a bad dream in the middle of the night. He was always one to get her back to sleep.

After about ten minutes, Alice was calmed down, but still crying. She didn't want to leave Dee for anything and this surprised the Queen.

The Queen looked at the young man and he just shrugged.

"It happened to my cousin," Dee explained. "Right before the c-o-u-r-t date, she was stuck to me like glue."

The Queen nodded.

"I'm going to make Alice some soup. She needs to eat something. Maybe you can get her to eat it."

Dee nodded. He sat down on a chair and hugged Alice close. He planted a brotherly kiss on her head and started to stroke her hair gently.

Just then, Sammie came into the room. She frowned when she saw Alice crying in Dee's arms.

"Uncle Dee?" Sammie asked, a little unsure of herself. She had always called Dee "Uncle" And he never minded, but she was worried about Alice.

"Yeah, Sammie?" Dee asked, giving Sammie a gentle smile.

"Is Alice going to be better soon?"

Dee nodded.

"Yup." He then gave Sammie a knowing look. "I'll bet if you ask the Queen really nicely, she'll give you first taste of her brownies."

Sammie nodded and went back into the kitchen.

When she got there, she found Hatter and Hare hanging out.

Sammie ran right for Hatter and scrambled to get up on his knee.

"Uncle Hatter!" Sammie squealed happily upon seeing him and Hare sitting at the table. "Uncle Hare!"

Hatter and Hare both smiled. They loved Sammie a lot. They didn't mind Sammie calling them "Uncle". They thought it was cute.

"Sammie!" Hatter said, happy to see the little girl. "Aw, come here, sweetcakes. Where's our Alice?"

"Alice's really sad. She's having cuddle time with Uncle Dee."

Hatter nodded as he gave Sammie a hug.

"Would you like some soup, Sammie?" The Queen asked. She never called the child "Sammie". It wasn't that she didn't like the name, she just couldn't get used to it.

"Yes, please, thank you, you're Majesty."

The Queen nodded and smiled.

After the Queen got Sammie's soup ready, she left to see if her daughter would eat some.

When the Queen entered the living room, she found Dee rocking Alice gently.

The child had calmed down considerably, but she was still crying.

"You're safe here," Dee assured her. "He can't hurt you here, okay? Do you understand me,?"

Alice nodded.

Dee then gazed up and saw the Queen standing there.

"Are you ready to eat some of the Queen's homemade soup?"

Alice nodded. She then looked at the ground and blushed.

"What is it, dear?" The Queen asked as she brought the soup over and set it upon the coffee table.

Alice didn't speak, but held up her right hand for the Queen to see.

"Does your hand hurt, my dear?" The Queen asked, getting a good look at Alice's bruised knuckles.

Alice nodded as a few more tears coursed down her cheeks.

"I think I hit it when I ran for the mirror," Alice admitted, her voice tearful, but somewhat stronger than before.

The Queen nodded.

"Let's get you cleaned up and then do you want me to help you eat the soup?"

Alice blushed and nodded.

"Don't feel embarrassed," Dee assured Alice. "Remember when I hurt my leg after racing Dum here the day before the Metaphor celebration?"

Alice nodded.

"I had to ask for help," Dee reminded his friend as he carried her to the bathroom. "A Lot of it."

Alice nodded. She allowed the Queen and Dee to clean off her hand and wrap it in an ace bandage. After that was over, the Queen helped Alice eat her soup.

After she ate all she could, her mother tucked her in for the night.

The Queen knew Alice needed her rest.

"Sweet dreams," the Queen said, patting Alice's shoulder. "Would you like me to stay here until you fall asleep?"

Alice nodded.

"Please, Mom?"

"Of course," the Queen replied.

"Well, I'm going to see what that sister of yours is up to," Dee said, flashing Alice one of his famous smiles. "I'll see you later, 'kay, Alie?"

Alice nodded.

"Thanks," she replied as she started to fall asleep.

"No problem," Dee said. "I'd do anything for you. You're my little sister."

Alice nodded as her eyelids started to close.

As Dee was leaving the room, the Queen stopped him.

"Dee?"

"Yes, You're Majesty?" Dee asked.

"Did Alice tell you what was wrong?"

Dee nodded.

"That guy came to her grandmother's house and gave Alie a scare," he replied, anger and protection for Alice in his voice.

The Queen nodded and glared out the window.

A huge part of her wanted to protect Alice forever, but she knew she couldn't.

Her daughter had to testify and the

sooner the better. It was the only way to get this creep put away.

Just then, Hatter came into the room, carrying a half asleep Sammie in his arms.

"I think this little one is ready for B-E-D too." He handed Sammie over to the Queen who tucked her in bed beside Alice.

Alice started to stir a little, but then she heard the Queen reassure her and she relaxed.

"Alice, it's okay. I'm just tucking Sammie in next to you. Everything's all right. Dee and I are still here. Nobody's going to hurt you."

Alice's mind seemed to register this and she stopped struggling and relaxed.

After Sammie was tucked in, the Queen made sure the girls were all right before leaving for her own room.

She only prayed Alice would recover soon. She didn't like seeing her daughter in this kind of pain. But if there was one thing she did know, it was that Alice was strong. She would come out of this on top. The only question was, how long would it take?


	9. Chapter 9A Brother's Comfort

DISCLAIMER: We DO NOT own any of the characters from Disney's "Adventures in Wonderland". I however, do own Alicen Sierra Kimberly Miller and her family and her friends, along with anyone else you don't recognize. I also own the words to "Through Thick and Thin." If anyone would like to use them, please ask my permission first.

God loves you

Enjoy

A/N: This story contains the subject of rape and how my own Alice deals with the aftermath. Use good judgment when reading it

A/N #2: I know this chapter is a little short. But I needed to do it this way for the next one to work. I hope everyone likes it!

"Alice's Secret"

Chapter 9-A Brother's Comfort

Later that night, Alice shot up in bed, sweat and tears streaming down her face. She had just had a terrible nightmare that had pulled her back to a time she would have sooner liked to forget.

But it seemed like every time she slept, the memories invaded her mind, not allowing her any rest.

Breathing hard, Alice gazed around her familiar room at the palace, trying to figure out where she was.

She could feel Dinah rubbing up against her arm worriedly, purring all the while.

This familiar feeling calmed the young girl slightly, but not by much.

Just then, Alice's bedroom door opened and the Rabbit's friendly British tone met her ears.

"Alice? Are you okay, my dear?"

Alice shook her head. She couldn't speak at the moment. She was too overcome by fear and tears.

Rabbit frowned when he saw the state his young friend was in.

"Would you like me to get the Queen?" He asked in concern.

Alice shook her head.

After taking another deep breath, she made one soft request for the one person she needed right then.

"Dee."

"What was that, Alice?" Rabbit asked. He really hadn't heard her because she had almost whispered the word.

"Dee." Alice repeated a little louder this time. "Please!"

Rabbit nodded. He understood now. He wasn't sure if the young man would be awake, but he was willing to try for Alice's sake.

"I'll be right back." Rabbit assured his scared friend. With that, he left.

When Rabbit returned twenty minutes later with the for mentioned person in toe, he quickly explained the situation before giving them some time.

Sitting down across from his little sister, Dee took in her appearance.

His heart broke at the tear tracks on her face and the tears that were still coming. He could also see that she was shaking.

"Alice?" He said in an attempt to get her attention. "Alie, what happened?"

The sound of his special name for her made the young girl look up at him.

"What happened?" He repeated.

Alice took a deep breath before answering her brother's question.

"I…I had a bad dream!" Alice replied. "I was there and it was happening again! I just want the nightmares to go away!"

Dee sighed sympathetically. He reached out and placed a hand on Alice's shoulder. He did it slowly, but he did it nonetheless.

When Alice didn't resist, Dee put an arm around her and pulled her in for a hug.

Alice reacted the only way she knew how. She buried her face in the young man's shoulder and let out another sob. She knew she was safe and that's why her emotions were coming out thick and fast.

The males in Wonderland were the only ones she trusted without any fear. She knew they would never hurt her. She especially trusted Hatter, the Tweedles and the Walrus the most.

"Shh, it's okay, Alie. It's all right now. You're okay. You're safe now. I've got you. Nobody's gonna hurt you. You're okay…"

Alice responded by snuggling into her older brother for a cuddle and allowing him to hold her.

Even though she was still afraid, she heard her brother's words of truth clear as a bell. They registered in her mind, making her breathing slow down considerably.

Dee sat there comforting his little sister for the next two hours or so.

He didn't mind at all. He would do anything for this kid. He loved her as though she was his biological sister. He knew his brother felt the same way.

After about an hour or two of holding her, Dee went to lay her back down. He tucked the covers around her and made sure she was okay before getting comfortable in a chair beside her bed.

Feeling the movement, Alice's eyes opened and she reached out for his hand.

"Don't worry, Alie. I'm not leaving you." Dee promised her. "I'm right here."

"You promise you won't leave?" Alice asked sounding much younger than her eleven years.

"I promise." Dee affirmed. "I'll stay here all night if you need me to. I'm here for you whenever you need me."

"Thanks." Alice mumbled before falling back to sleep.

Dee shook his head as he gazed lovingly down at his little sister.

He would stay with her all night if that's what it took to help her feel better.

He stayed with her without her even asking him to. She didn't have to say anything for him to know she wanted him there. It was just something about their friendship that told him she wanted him-no-that she needed him to stay with her…

"No thanks needed, sis. What are siblings for anyway?" With that, he sat there the rest of the night watching over his baby sister. Little did he know how much he was helping her just by being there…


	10. Chapter 10An Act of Revenge

DISCLAIMER: We DO NOT own any of the characters from Disney's "Adventures in Wonderland". I however, do own Alicen Sierra Kimberly Miller and her family and her friends, along with anyone else you don't recognize. I also own the words to "Through Thick and Thin." If anyone would like to use them, please ask my permission first.

God loves you

Enjoy

A/N: This story contains the subject of rape and how my own Alice deals with the aftermath. Use good judgment when reading it

A/N #2: I know this chapter is a little short. But I needed to do it this way for the next one to work. I hope everyone likes it!

"Alice's Secret"

Chapter 10-An Act of Revenge

The next morning, Alice awoke to someone stroking her hair. SHE started, but then realized it was Sammie.

It was then she remembered what had happened the night before.

As the events of the previous night floated back to her, she smiled to herself. She knew Dee had stayed with her all night and she was grateful to her brother for what he had done for her.

"Good morning, sleepyhead!" Sammie said, smiling at her older sister. "The Queen made pancakes! Come on."

Alice smiled, despite how tired she felt. She let Sammie lead her into the kitchen. She sat down at her usual spot and smiled as the Queen placed her food in front of her.

She tried eating with her left hand and it worked for the most part. Her right one was still sore.

As Sammie sat down, she gazed at Alice in concern.

"What's the matter with your right eye?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"It's not open like your left one."

It was only when Alice tried to open it, did she find she couldn't.

"It's probably swollen shut from crying so much," the Queen replied. "A little cream and warm water should take care of it." She patted both girls' shoulders before going to get what she needed.

Just then, Dee and Dum came into the room.

Alice smiled at both of them and gave Dee a wink. She could tell the brothers apart just fine, but Sammie still had trouble sometimes.

"Hey yall!" Dee said, sitting down next to Alice. "You feelin' better, Alie?"

Alice nodded. She grinned when Dee used his special name for her.

"Uh-huh. Thanks."

"No problem."

Dum gave Alice a smile as he sat down next to Sammie and patted her shoulder.

"Hey Sammers!" He said, using his own nickname for the little girl.

Sammie's face broke into a grin.

"Sing the "Jelly Bean" Song, please, Uncle Dum?"

Dum flushed pink, but he grinned nonetheless. Sammie had always called Dee and Dum "Uncle". That's what she called all the males of Wonderland, except for Rabbit. She just called him, "Mr. Rabbit" Like she saw her sister do.

"Sure thing," Dum said. He then looked at Alice and smiled.

"How about we sing it for you after breakfast, kay, sweetie?" Dee asked.

Sammie nodded. She knew she never got a song until meal time was over at home and Alice tried to make Wonderland the same way. The one thing she was consistent about with Sammie was following the rules. Her sister was a sweet little girl and Alice wanted Sammie to continue to be good and the only way that was going to happen was if Sammie had as much consistency as possible.

Sammie ate her breakfast and then Dee and Dum performed their famous Halloween song for her.

Sammie clapped for them as did Alice. Alice liked the song too.

After the breakfast dishes were taken care of, Dee set up a game of Memory and Sammie joined in immediately. It took some coaxing on Dee's part, but Alice finally agreed to play as well.

The girls spent the weekend in Wonderland and the Queen even let Alice stay an extra day. She would write her a note for school. She never normally did that, but she knew Alice needed a break.

Sammie was a little disappointed when she found out she wasn't going to stay too, but Dee explained to her that in order for Alice to get better, she needed to stay in Wonderland a little bit longer.

Sammie wanted her sister to feel better as soon as possible, so she gave Alice a kiss and hug and let her take

her back home.

After Alice had left Sammie in their grandmother's care, she went back to Wonderland and got ready for dinner. The Queen was making her favorite meal that night and Alice couldn't wait to eat her wonderful cooking.

It was true the Queen never cooked for anyone else but Alice and Sammie. She knew they appreciated it and she also knew what they liked. She enjoyed cooking for them and she knew they liked her meals.

When Tuesday rolled around, Alice didn't want to go to school, but she knew she had to.

Dee had given her his cell phone number in case she needed to get in touch with him or her mother immediately.

Alice was grateful. She loved her brother and she appreciated what he did for her.

As Alice got ready for school that morning, her hand was still hurting greatly and Dr. Gilson had concluded that it was a sprain. He said to keep it in the ace bandage for a little over three weeks and it should be all better by then.

After Alice had gotten dressed and had breakfast, she thanked the Queen and Dee for everything and then the Queen gave her the note for her teacher.

"Thanks, Mom." Alice said. She also had a note from Dr. Gilson, explaining that she was sick and he had ordered her to stay in bed for a few days.

"It's my pleasure," the Queen replied sincerely. "Get going now. I don't want you to be late."

Alice nodded as she gave the Queen a hug followed by Dee and then left.

Alice fell asleep on the bus again. Darcie, another friend of hers, woke her up.

Alice was still very jumpy, but once she realized it was Darcie, she was okay.

Once they got inside, Alice thanked Darcie for waking her and then went to her homeroom.

She sat down at her chair and put her head in her hands. She was starting to get a headache and her hand was hurting a lot. She just wanted to sleep, but she knew she couldn't do that. She had to get through today and then she had to baby-sit Sammie that afternoon.

As Alice sat there, trying to block out everything around her, she heard someone call her name.

"Alice? Alicen Miller?"

Alice glanced up to see her homeroom teacher, Mrs. Parker, looking at her expectantly.

"Yes, ma'am?" Alice asked, always polite to adults. That was something her Gran and the Queen had instilled in her at an early age.

"Do you have a note for being absent for the past few days?"

Alice's heart thumped in her chest. She hoped and prayed that the note the Queen had written was enough to satisfy Mrs. Parker.

After a few minutes, Alice forced herself to get up. She made her way up to the teacher's desk and handed both notes to her.

Alice was sure that the note from Dr. Gilson would pass with flying colors, but she wasn't so sure about the Queen's though.

Mrs. Parker looked at both notes and then frowned. She put the note from Dr. Gilson aside, obviously satisfied with it. But She gazed at the Queen's, she nodded after a few minutes.

Alice sighed with relief when she realized both notes had passed the test.

The day went all right for Alice. She missed Sophie and she really wanted to be back in Wonderland, but she knew that would come soon.

It wasn't until after lunch did disaster strike.

Alice was walking across the playground to sit with Darcie when she felt someone grab her from behind. She screamed, but quickly felt a hand cover her mouth.

"Scream and it will hurt worse," A male voice threatened in her ear.

It wasn't Justin's, but it still sounded familiar to her.

As realization hit, she gasped in her mind. She thought he had forgotten about her, but it looked like he hadn't.

His name was Steven and he had asked Alice to a dance a few months ago. She had politely turned him down, which had gotten him ticked off.

Alice hadn't done out of wanting to hurt his feelings. She had done it because she didn't like dances much. However, Steven had taken it personally and had vowel led to get her back someday. It looked like today was it.

Alice obeyed, but she could feel tears course down her cheeks.

Steven dragged Alice into the school and into an empty classroom. Once there, he slapped her face and then proceeded to beat her a little.

"Why are you doing this?" Alice asked, her voice tearful and scared.

"You thought you would get away with turning me down for the dance. Well, I have news for you. Nobody gets away with turning Steven Mitchell down. Do you hear me? No one!"

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Alice said honestly. "I promise! I'm sorry!"

Steven ignored her attempts to apologize as he slapped her face and then punched her in the face a few times.

After twenty minutes, the torture was over. The only problem now was Alice was all alone. She wanted to call Dee. She needed her "big brother" now, but she didn't have the strength to retrieve the cell phone from her pocket.

As Alice lay there, crying and trying to ignore the pain now coursing through her body, everything went black…


	11. Chapter 11Alice's Promise

DISCLAIMER: We DO NOT own any of the characters from Disney's "Adventures in Wonderland". I however, do own Alicen Sierra Kimberly Miller and her family and her friends, along with anyone else you don't recognize. I also own the words to "Through Thick and Thin." If anyone would like to use them, please ask my permission first.

God loves you

Enjoy

A/N: This story contains the subject of rape and how my own Alice deals with the aftermath. Use good judgment when reading it

"Alice's Secret"

Chapter 11-Alice's Promise

"What have we got?!" Dr. Arielle Larson asked as she helped her friends, Arainia, Samantha and Anna wheel the gurney into the ER of Wonderland Medical Center.

"Eleven-year-old female, possible abuse. Bruises to her abdomen, face and a few scratches. Her right wrist looks broken as well." The paramedic named Lisa stated.

"Did you get her name?" Arielle asked.

"Alicen Miller. Her friend, Darcie said they call her Alice for short."

"Alice? Alice, can you hear me?" Dr. Larson asked as she prepared to start an IV and get Alice's vitals. "Arainia, can you page Dr. Gilson, please?"

Arainia nodded and went to do so.

Just then, Alice started to stir. She let out a painful whimper and tried to push whoever was touching her away.

"It's okay," Dr. Larson assured the young girl. "You're safe now. Everything's okay. Can you tell me what hurts, Alice?"

Alice let out another whimper before replying, "Everything!" She then added, "I want my Mom and brother!"

Dr. Larson nodded.

"Okay, sweetie. It's going to be okay. Can you give me your mother's or brother's cell phone number?"

"My Mom doesn't have one. But my brother, Dee does." With that, she gave Dr. Larson Dee's number.

Dr. Larson took it down and had her student, Arainia, call him.

Just then, Dr. Gilson came in. When he saw who was laying on the gurney, he gasped. He assured Alice she was going to be okay before starting to examine her.

"We need to transfer her to radiology and possibly surgery immediately." Dr. Gilson told his colleagues.

Dr. Larson nodded. She got the appropriate tests done as well as checked Alice's vitals before transferring her over to radiology.

After the x-rays were taken, Lucy took over Alice's case. She gave Alice some pain medication and a small

sedative to calm her down. She was very scared and had started to thrash a little.

"You're going to be okay," Lucy assured her. "I promise. Can you tell me who hurt you, sweetie? Was it Justin?"

Alice shook her head, which surprised Lucy.

"It was someone else! I didn't go to the dance with him and he got really mad at me!" Alice let out a sob just then. "I want my Mom!"

"I know you do," Lucy soothed, patting Alice's shoulder gently. "She'll be here soon. I promise."

Alice nodded as she closed her eyes and tried to ignore the pain. All she wanted besides the Queen and Dee there for comfort was to sleep.

Meanwhile, back at the palace, the Tweedles, the Queen and Rabbit were playing a game of memory when Dee's cell phone went off. He excused himself and went to answer it.

"Hello?" Dee asked, a little uncertainly.

"Is this Dee?" Came Arainia's voice.

"Yes, this is he. Whose this?"

"This is Arainia Reinhart. I'm calling from County General. Your little sister, Alice was brought in twenty-minutes ago. She's been injured."

Dee's blood ran cold at the sound of Arainia's words.

"Is she okay?"

"Alice is going to be fine after some rest and some medical attention. She's pretty shaking up and she has some bruises and a broken wrist, but she'll be okay in time. When you come in, Lucy will take you up to see her. She's been asking for you and her mother ever since she came in."

"Thank you," Dee replied. "Tell Alice we're on our way." With that, he hung up and prepared to tell the Queen what was going on. He knew it wouldn't be easy, but he had to do it.

When Dee entered the dining room, the Queen gave him an expectant look.

"Well, who was on the phone?" She asked expectantly.

Dee took a deep breath before answering the Queen's question.

"It was a medical student from WMC."

"What did she want?" The Queen asked, not really understanding the meaning behind his answer just yet.

Dee sighed. It was now or never and the young man knew never wasn't an option.

"Alice is hurt. She was brought in a little while ago. She's been asking for us ever since she got there."

"Oh my," The Queen gasped when Dee was done explaining. "The poor child," She placed her hand over her heart and grabbed a dining room chair.

"Are you okay, You're Majesty?" Dee asked, ready to catch her if she fainted.

"Yes, I'm all right. But our poor Alice," She shook her head. "She's gone through so much,"

"I know. But Alice is strong, she'll to be fine," Dee smiled. "Come on, let's go visit her," He said as he lead the way out of the palace.

The Queen nodded and followed Dee out. She told the others where she was going and instructed Rabbit to have her dinner waiting for her when she got back. With that, they were off.

When they arrived at WMC, Lucy lead them to Alice's room. Once she knew they would be okay, she left to check on another patient.

Walking into the room, the Queen turned on the light before approaching her daughter's bed.

"Alice, are you awake, my dear?" The Queen asked.

"Alie?" Dee asked as he stood near his sister's bedside.

Alice lay in the hospital bed, half asleep. She stirred slightly at the familiar sound of her family's voices. She was relieved they were there.

As the Queen gazed down at her daughter, she gasped when she caught sight of the bruises on her daughter's face and rib cage.

The IV in her left arm and cast on her left wrist made her look even more vulnerable.

As Alice's bluish-green eyes opened, she saw her mother sitting by her bed.

"Mom?" She asked. Her voice was scratchy from being asleep for so long.

The Queen was at her daughter's side in minutes.

"Alice, you're awake." She said with relief. "What happened?" She asked in concern.

"Mom, it hurts!" Alice cried as the tears started to fall.

The Queen tried her best to comfort the young girl, but she knew she couldn't take her pain away, which made it harder to see her like this.

But despite this, the Queen knew she had to be strong for her. Alice needed her now and her Majesty was determined to be there for her.

Alice turned her gaze upon her brother as Dee put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's all right, Alie. It's okay. Who hurt you?"

Alice took a deep breath before answering his question.

"It wasn't Justin." She said. "it was Steven."

"That jerk who you turned down when he asked you to the dance last month?"

Alice nodded as a small sob escaped her lips.

Dee glared out the window. He didn't understand how someone could hurt another person and show no remorse for their actions.

"Speaking of Justin," the Queen said, getting the two of them back on track, "have you told your grandmother what happened yet?"

Alice tried to avoid her mother's eyes, but she knew she had to answer the question. She also knew she had to tell the truth.

"No." She answered finally.

"Alicen Sierra Kimberly Miller, look at me right now!" The Queen commanded in a stern tone she reserved for the girls.

Alice did so. She knew when her mother used her full name, she meant business.

"You need to tell your grandmother as soon as you recover and are back home at the palace. She has to know. You also have to testify. Do you understand me?"

Alice nodded.

"Yes, You're Majesty." She replied.

"Good." The Queen replied. She softened at the pain in Alice's eyes. She reached out and took her eldest daughter in her arms.

Alice welcomed her mother's comfort as she let the tear fall.

After she had clamed down, she made the hardest decision of her life.

"I'm going to testify," Alice said. "I promise."

"That's my girl," the Queen said, patting Alice's uninjured shoulder gently. "That's my good girl."

Alice smiled a little. She really loved the Queen a lot. She had really been there for her through these past few months.

It was then that Alice realized the people in Wonderland weren't just her best friends, they were her second family. All of them. Even the crazy and mischievous Cheshire

cat.

Alice broke the silence just then.

"I'm scared!" She admitted.

Dee nodded and patted his "little sister's" Arm gently.

"It's okay to be scared," he said. "Remember that song you sung a few months ago to the Walrus about his fear of ants?"

Alice nodded as she tried to stop crying. She appreciated Dee's efforts to cheer her up. But she also knew this was bigger than being afraid of insects.

Dee knew it too, but he just wanted to get Alice smiling and at the same time, let her know that it was okay to be afraid.

"Dee's right," The Queen said. "It's quite all right to be frightened of something that you're doing for the first time, but it needs to be done."

Alice nodded as a determined look crossed her face.

"I'm going to do it," Alice said resolutely. "I'm going to testify and put Justin where he belongs."

"Good for you!" Dee said.

Alice giggled a little, despite herself. Dee could always get her laughing.

After a while, Dee and the Queen tucked Alice in before leaving for the night. They knew she needed rest in order for her to get better.

It was hard for the Queen to leave her daughter, but she knew Alice would be back home with them soon enough.

Three days later, Alice was released from the hospital and spent the next two days resting at the palace.

As much as she didn't want to, Alice returned to her grandmother's house on Saturday. She knew what she had to do. As much as it frightened her, she had to tell her grandmother what had happened. She had promised her mother and brother after all.

Alice never broke a promise. Even though this was going to be a hard one to keep, Alice was determined to do it…


	12. Chapter 12A Promise Fulfilled

DISCLAIMER: We DO NOT own any of the characters from Disney's "Adventures in Wonderland". I however, do own Alicen Sierra Kimberly Miller and her family and her friends, along with anyone else you don't recognize. I also own the words to "Through Thick and Thin." If anyone would like to use them, please ask my permission first.

God loves you

Enjoy

A/N: This story contains the subject of rape and how my own Alice deals with the aftermath. Use good judgment when reading it

"Alice's Secret"

Chapter 12-A Promise Fulfilled

When Alice stepped through her mirror, she found Sammie sitting on her bed, petting Dinah.

The calico had come through the mirror sometime before her mistress and best friend.

Hey sis." Alice greeted halfheartedly.

"Alice! What happened?"

Sammie sprung off the bed when she saw her sister come through the mirror.

She gasped when she saw Alice's bandaged wrist.

Alice sighed as she gave Sammie a hug.

"It's a long story. I'll explain it to you later."

Sammie nodded. She knew her older sister would keep her promise.

"All right. I need to talk to Gran. Is she home?"

Sammie nodded.

"She's downstairs. Are you okay?"

Sammie was worried about her big sister.

"I will be soon." With that, Alice left in search of her grandmother.

Sammie lingered in the doorway, Dinah meowing at her heels.

"It's okay Dinah, Alice is going to be okay," Sammie said.

Alice shakily walked down the steps and found her Grandmother sitting on the fluffy couch in the living room, reading a magazine.

Alice slowly stepped into the room, and played with her hands. She told herself she could do this, she had to stop Justin from hurting her.

"Gran?" Her voice cracked.

Gran put her magazine down and turned to see her granddaughter standing in the doorway.

"Alice? Darling, what happened?" She asked in concern. She could tell something was wrong right away. "Did someone hurt you?"

Alice took another deep breath.

"I have something to tell you, but it's," Alice paused. "It's a long story, and it's, it's very," She paused again. "It's very hard for me to tell you," She said, the tears burning in her eyes.

"Oh Alice, please tell me, what happened?"

Gran helped her sit down beside her on the couch.

Alice started to play with her necklace as she thought of the best way to tell her grandmother what had happened. She didn't know where to start, but she knew she had to say something soon. She had promised her mother after all.

"I got hurt," Alice started. "Justin hurt me really badly! He wouldn't stop when I told him no. It hurt so much! I was so scared! I thought it was my fault, but Mom told me it wasn't. She said I didn't do anything wrong."

"She's right." Gran affirmed. She knew who Alice meant when she said 'Mom, so there was no confusion there.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner! I didn't want to hurt you! I'm really sorry!"

Alice couldn't go on. She burst into tears and buried her face in her hands.

Gran couldn't speak for a long time. She just stared at her granddaughter for what seemed like forever.

What was confusing Gran was why Alice hadn't come to her and who would hurt her beautiful, sweet granddaughter? She had already been through so much with her parents abandoning her and Sammie and now this. Alice didn't need anymore problems.

Alice sat there, tears streaming down her face. She wanted so badly to run back upstairs and go back to Wonderland, but she knew it wasn't possible. At least not until she did what she had to do, which was put Justin where he belonged. She only prayed she had enough strength to keep her promise to her mother…

"Are you ready?" Gran asked, coming into the living room and putting a hand on Alice's shoulder. It had been an hour since Alice had told her grandmother what was going on. After Alice had told Gran what had happened, her grandmother had phoned Mike, a local police officer and long time friend. He was married

To a doctor at the local hospital and he was good friends with the Miller family.

Alice sighed as she took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. She wasn't eager to talk about that night ever again, but she knew she had to do it. She had promised her mother and her brother she would try her best and she was determined to keep that promise.

Alice nodded, trying to fight back the tears that threatened to fall.

It wasn't until they were joined by Sammi two minutes later, did Alice remember her little sister was around.

She didn't want her hearing any of what she was about to tell Mike. It didn't matter that Alice had told Sammie before. Alice didn't want Sammie to hear it again just for the fact that she was going to go into more detail this time. She didn't want her little sister to have nightmares.

"I'll be right back," Alice promised, getting up and taking Sammie's hand. "Come on, Sammie. Let's go. I'm taking you to stay with Hatter and Hare for an hour or two."

Sammie nodded and followed Alice without complaint. She wanted to see Hatter and Hare.

When Alice and Sammie arrived in Wonderland, Alice dropped Sammie off at Hatter and Hare's. She explained to them that she needed to do something important and she didn't want Sammie there with her.

"We'll take good care of her." Hatter promised, sensing Alice was upset about something. "Go get 'em, Alice."

Alice nodded and managed a smile for her friend. She really wanted to stay and avoid the experience altogether, but she knew she couldn't do it.

"Be good, Sammie," Alice said, turning to her little sister. She gave Sammie a hug and promised her she would pick her up in a few hours.

Sammie returned Alice's hug and gave her a kiss.

"I love you, Alice." Sammie said, wrapping her arms around Alice's neck.

"I love you too, sweetie. I'll be back. I promise."

Sammie nodded and followed Hatter into the kitchen where he gave her some cookies and her favorite strawberry and vanilla tea.

Alice took a deep breath as she left Hatter and Hare's house. She really wanted to see her mother, but she knew she had a job to do first…

When Alice stepped through the mirror once again, she stroked Dinah for comfort.

The calico jumped into her mistress's lap.

"Oh Dinah, I don't know what to do!" Alice cried, the tears coming steady and fast. "I know I have to tell Uncle Mike what happened, but I'm scared! What if they don't believe me! What if…" Alice's voice trailed off, giving way to tears once again.

Dinah meowed sympathetically and licked Alice's tears away. She hated it whenever her best friend and mistress was upset or in pain.

Alice sat there for what seemed like hours, but was really only ten minutes when the doorbell rang.

Taking a deep breath, Alice forced herself to leave her sanctuary. She pet Dinah's head one last time before heading downstairs. She knew Dinah would be waiting for her when she was done and it meant a lot to Alice.

When Alice reached the bottom of the stairs, she could hear her grandmother and Mike making small talk in the living room. She followed their voices and sat down across from Mike.

She started playing with the charm on her necklace that the Queen had given her for her eighth birthday. She did this whenever she was nervous. She wanted her mother now more than anything. She wanted the Queen there to let her know that it was going to be okay.

The Queen had been there for her through a lot of hard times and Alice was grateful to her mother for everything she had done for her.

Alice was roused from her thoughts by Mike's voice.

"Hi, sweetie. I know you've been through a hard time these past few weeks. I'm going to try and help you, but you need to tell me what happened, okay? You can take your time, but you need to tell me."

Alice nodded, the fear reflected in her blew-green eyes. She could feel her stomach starting to churn, but she forced herself to stay put. She had to do this. She had promised her mother and brother that she would set things right and she was determined to keep the promise.

Alice took a deep breath and tried to gather her thoughts together before starting to speak. She was shaking and she could feel the tears ready to gush, but there was no turning back now.

"We were going to the movies and he told Kyle to get us seats and our snacks." Alice started, her voice shaking, but at the same time full of determination.

"Who?" Mike pressed. He had to get Alice to say her attacker's name if he was going to be able to put this kid where he belonged.

"Jus…Jus…Justin." Alice said, her voice becoming tearful and full of fear. She closed her eyes, as if doing so would make the visions of that horrible night go away. But it was no use. They invaded her mind, making her shake even harder and the tears stream down her peach colored cheeks like a spring shower.

"It's okay, sweetheart," Gran said, putting an arm around Alice. "It's all right. Mike just wants to help you."

Alice nodded as she let out a sob. All she wanted was to be back home in Wonderland. She wanted her mother. She wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Take your time, honey," Mike encouraged his niece, gently. He could see that this was hard for her and he wanted to do everything he could to make this experience as easy as possible.

Alice nodded and took a deep breath. Her grandmother handed her a glass of water and Alice sipped at it, trying to regain her breath and composure.

Once she had her breathing under control, Alice continued. The more she talked, the stronger she felt. It was like telling her story was in turn making her feel better.

But as she got to the part where Justin raped her, Alice felt the strength leaving her and she could feel herself starting to shake again. She let the tears fall from her eyes like a river cascading over stones.

"He hurt me! I told him to stop, but he…he…he wouldn't listen! I told him to stop, but he didn't listen! I said no! I said no! I said no and I begged him to stop, but he didn't listen! He just kept on hurting me! I told him to stop! I told him to…" Alice's voice trailed off as more tears came.

Mike nodded and reached over to embrace his niece. He wanted to take her pain away, but he knew he couldn't. The only thing that would take it away was time and support from family and friends.

"You did nothing wrong, do you hear me?" Mike asked, wanting to make Alice understand that she hadn't done anything wrong. He didn't want her blaming herself unnecessarily.

"Yes it is!" Alice cried, her tears coming thicker and faster. "It is my fault! I didn't' fight hard enough! I didn't try and get away! It is my fault! It's all my fault!"

"No it's not," Mike insisted, gripping Alice's shoulders firmly. "Alicen Sierra Kimberly Miller, look at me."

Alice did so, knowing it was better to listen when anyone used her full name.

"You DID NOTHING wrong. Do you understand me?"

Alice nodded, but she thought otherwise.

Mike sighed as he gave her a hug before releasing her.

"Thatta girl. All right. I've got everything I need for now. I'll talk to my partner, Abby, and we'll see about setting a trial date."

"Thank you," Gran said, giving Mike a grateful smile.

"It's my pleasure." Mike said, giving Alice a warm smile. "I love both of my nieces and I don't like seeing either of them hurt." With that, Gran showed Mike to the door and he left.

Alice waited a few minutes before making her escape. She had to get out of the house. She ran upstairs and practically threw herself at her mirror. The impact caused her to land on her right wrist as she hit the grass on the other side. Alice cringed as pain shot up her arm. She fought back tears as she

got to her feet and ran back home to the palace. She was home again and that was all that mattered to her at the moment. Little did she know the road to recovery had just begun…


	13. Chapter 13Breakfast at the Palace

DISCLAIMER: We DO NOT own any of the characters from Disney's "Adventures in Wonderland". I however, do own Alicen Sierra Kimberly Miller and her family and her friends, along with anyone else you don't recognize. I also own the words to "Through Thick and Thin." If anyone would like to use them, please ask my permission first.

God loves you

Enjoy

A/N: This story contains the subject of rape and how my own Alice deals with the aftermath. Use good judgment when reading it

"Alice's Secret"

Chapter 13-Breakfast at the Palace

Alice opened the door and closed it quickly, as if she was afraid someone had followed her into her sanctuary. She took a few deep breaths before making her way into the living room.

When Alice reached it, she found the Queen and Rabbit playing a game of concentration. It was a well known game in Wonderland.

The Queen looked up when she heard the door open and gasped when she saw Alice's expression. She put her cards down and jumped to her feet. She was at her daughter's side in minutes.

Just as she reached her, Alice collapsed to her knees. She buried her face in her hands and let out a sob as the tears came. She didn't know why she was crying, but she just had to get it out. She was relieved, scared and mad all at the same time.

"Alice? What happened?" The Queen asked, reaching out and taking her daughter into her arms. She was relieved when Alice didn't pull away, but rather let her hold her.

"I…I told…I told them…I told them everything!" Alice sobbed, her breaths becoming irregular again. She swallowed hard and pulled away before jumping to her feet and making a bee line for the bathroom.

The Queen was hot on Alice's trail. She arrived just in time to pull her daughter's dark blond hair back as Alice lost the contents of her stomach.

Alice repeated this action two more times before her stomach calmed down.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, my dear. It's all right, Alice. You're okay. Come here." With that, the Queen took Alice into her arms and picked her up.

She carried her back into the living room and just held her. She sat down with Alice in her lap, hoping her embrace would bring Alice some comfort. She started stroking her hair and rubbing her back, knowing that would help Alice feel better. It always helped Alice whenever she was little and upset about

something.

"That's my girl. That's my girl. It's all right, Alice. It's okay. I'm very proud of you. I want you to know that, okay? I'm very proud of you."

Alice nodded before letting out another sob and burying her face in her mother's shoulder. She just wanted her Mom right now.

"It's all my fault!" Alice cried, surprising her Majesty. "It's my fault!"

"Alice!" The Queen exclaimed, taken aback at Alice's words. "Remember what I told you a few days ago? It's NOT your fault. I meant what I said. I didn't lie to you. It isn't your fault."

"Yes I did!" Alice insisted, choking on her sobs slightly. "I didn't fight! I didn't fight him off! I let him…" Her voice trailed off as she coughed, almost throwing up again.

"It's all right, Alice. That's it. You're okay." The Queen comforted, while grabbing a bowl from the side table. "It's okay. Just get it up. You're okay. There you go." She held it in front of Alice as the young girl threw up into it for the fourth time that day

After the Queen had gotten Alice calmed down, she sat there, just trying to keep her that way. She stroked her hair and told her that she was safe and sound.

She kept up her soothing mantra until Alice's steady breathing could be heard.

The Queen sat there for half an hour, just holding Alice. She didn't want to let her go. She wanted to protect her Alice forever, but she knew she couldn't do that. Alice had to testify. It was the only way to put Justin where he belonged for good.

After sitting there for another hour, the Queen resigned to tucking Alice in bed. She tucked the covers around her daughter and ruffled her hair. She patted her shoulder before sitting down beside her daughter's bed.

"Sweet dreams, Alice. You're going to be okay." With that, the Queen sat down and watched Alice sleep for an hour or so.

The next morning, the Queen awoke around six-thirty and checked on Alice. She had been watching her off and on the night before and therefore, she hadn't gotten that much sleep.

Around three-thirty in the morning, Alice had woken up from a nightmare, crying something awful. She was shaking pretty badly and the Queen didn't want to leave her in that state.

It took the Queen an hour to get Alice back to sleep. After that, the Queen refused to leave Alice's side until she was sure her daughter was fast asleep.

The Queen was roused out of her thoughts by the sound of the courtyard gate opening and then closing. She looked up to see Hare walk up to her. He gave her a smile.

"Hey You're Majesty! Did you sleep well?"

The Queen shook her head, giving Hare a look.

"I couldn't sleep. I was too busy worrying about Alice. She had a bad night and it took me awhile to get her back to sleep. Then after she finally fell back to sleep, I couldn't' stop thinking about how hard she's had it these past few weeks."

Hare nodded as he sat down beside the Queen.

"I never thought I'd see the day." He commented, earning him a strange look from the Queen.

"What day?" The Queen asked, thoroughly confused now. "What do you mean?"

Hare gave the Queen a look as if it was obvious.

"The day when you think of someone else besides yourself."

The Queen glared at him before getting up and making her way back into the palace. She wanted to check on Alice and get breakfast started. She was going to make Alice's favorite meal, hoping she could get her to eat.

When the Queen reached Alice's room, she found her daughter still asleep. She sighed with relief and gave her a pat on her shoulder before leaving the room.

She told Rabbit to get her the second Alice woke up. She also instructed him not to wake Alice and to let the young girl wake up on her own.

"Yes, You're Majesty." Rabbit replied, knowing Alice's well being wasn't something to mess with. He too was worried for his good friend and hoped she would feel better soon.

The Queen smiled, happy she had gotten through to him. With that, she left to get breakfast ready.

Alice awoke two hours later, feeling refreshed, but at the same time, still feeling a little shaky. She breathed a sigh of relief when she recognized where she was. She smiled to herself when she noticed Dinah sleeping next to her. She guessed Dinah had come through her mirror sometime last night. She pet Dinah's head before getting ready for the day. Alice smelled her favorite breakfast cooking in the kitchen and made a mental note to thank her mother for her efforts, even if she wasn't able to stomach the food.

After Alice was dressed, she did her hair and went into the kitchen. She found the Queen, Tweedle Dee and The March Hare sitting at the table. They all gave her a smile when she walked in, happy to see she was up and about again.

"Good morning everyone," Alice said, trying to sound like her old self. She did feel a little bit better, but she knew she still had a long way to go.

Hey Alie!" Dee said, using his signature nickname for his little sister. "What's up?"

Alice actually giggled at that, making Dee smile. He was glad he was getting through to her somehow.

"nothing much." She said, sitting down across from him and Hare.

Dee nodded.

"Alice! Alice! Alice!" Sammie squealed, running into the room and giving her sister a hug and kiss. "You're back! You're back! I missed you!"

Alice smiled, despite herself. She had missed Sammie as well.

"I missed you too, Sammie. Were you a good girl for Hatter and Hare?"

Sammie nodded.

"She was as good as gold." Hare confirmed. He then got a curious look on his face and added, "But I don't know how that's possible considering gold is an enadament object and can't be good or bad."

Alice giggled at this statement, causing the Queen's heart to soar with hope.

"Good morning, my dear," the Queen said, giving Alice a smile before coming over and giving her a hug. "Are you feeling better?"

"A little bit." Alice admitted.

"That's good." Dee said, giving Alice a smile. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Me too," the Queen said, patting Alice's shoulder as she set a plate down in front of her. "There you are. Your favorite."

"Thanks, Mom, but I don't know if I can…" Alice said, frowning at the way her stomach was starting to churn.

Dee saw his sister's distress and hastened to help her.

"Hey, you know what, Alie, the Queen didn't serve me yet, so why don't' we share? I'll eat half and you eat half, okay? How's that?"

Alice thought about this for a few minutes before nodding her approval.

"Aw, that's my girl." The Queen said, smiling with pride at Alice. She was glad the young girl was making an effort to eat. Things were slowly going back to normal for Alice, but the Queen knew her daughter had a long way to go before she was back to her old, happy, slightly energetic self.

She knew Alice had a long road ahead of her, but she also knew Alice. Alice was strong and the Queen had faith that her daughter would come out on top. She just knew it.

As she watched Alice and Dee start a conversation about something that had happened a few months ago, she knew Alice was going to be just fine.

Despite this revelation, the Queen also knew Alice had one more thing to do before this whole nightmare was truly behind her. The only question was, would she be able to fulfill the other half of her promise she had made?


	14. Chapter 14Look No Further Than a Friend

DISCLAIMER: We DO NOT own any of the characters from Disney's "Adventures in Wonderland". I however, do own Alicen Sierra Kimberly Miller and her family and her friends, along with anyone else you don't recognize. I also own the words to "Through Thick and Thin." If anyone would like to use them, please ask my permission first.

God loves you

Enjoy

A/N: This story contains the subject of rape and how my own Alice deals with the aftermath. Use good judgment when reading it

"Alice's Secret"

Chapter 14-Through Thick and Thin

Early the next morning, Alice jumped as she heard the sound of a door opening and then closing again.

She sighed with relief as she glanced up to see the Queen sit down beside her. She gave her mother a small smile.

"You can't sleep either?" The Queen questioned, putting a loving arm around Alice.

Alice shook her head.

"I'm scared, Mom. I don't want to do this, but I know I have to. I need to put "him" where he belongs."

"That's right." The Queen agreed, making calming circles on Alice's back. "Besides, you promised me you would do this. And remember what I always say?"

She winked and Alice actually let out a giggle. It was soft, but the Queen heard it all the same. It was truly music to her ears.

"Nobody corrects the Queen?" Alice asked, a small smirk on her face.

The Queen shook her head as she nudged Alice in the ribs slightly.

Alice let out a small giggle, which caused the Queen to laugh softly as well.

After both had calmed down, Alice said what she knew her mother was getting at.

"Never break a promise."

"Good girl. That's right. Now, do you want to talk about what's bothering you?"

Alice sighed as she tried to put her fears into words.

"I'm afraid nobody will believe me. I'm afraid I won't be able to tell the judge the truth. I'm…I'm just afraid of the whole thing." The young girl confessed, tears springing to her bluish green eyes.

The Queen nodded as she took her daughter into her arms and gave her a hug.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, Alice. It's all right, my dear. You're going to do great. I know you will."

"But I could barely tell my grandmother and Mike without chickening out. How am I going to tell a bunch of strangers?"

The Queen sighed.

"You know what I do whenever I have to speak in front of a group of people and I get scared?"

Alice shook her head. She then got an incredulous look on her face and asked, "You get scared?"

The Queen nodded.

"Oh my yes. Even queens are scared sometimes."

Alice nodded.

"What do you do?" Alice asked, wanting a solution to make her fear go away.

The Queen smiled.

"I think of you."

"You do?" Alice asked, not daring to believe the Queen used her as a means of not being afraid.

The Queen nodded.

"Yes. I think of you and how proud of me you were when I did that one speech at the hearing to get custody of you. You were counting on me and I came through for you. I came through for you because I Love you, Alice. I love you as if you were my own. And I knew you had faith in me. Now, it's your turn to be brave. I have faith in you. I know you can do it. Will you try for me?"

Alice nodded as she gave her mother a hug.

"Yes, You're Majesty." She said, earnestly.

"That's my girl. All right, let's see if we can both get some more rest. Hmm?"

Alice nodded and followed the Queen back into the palace.

After Alice was tucked in, the Queen stayed with her until Alice's steady breathing could be heard. The Queen knew Alice had a tough day ahead of her, but she also knew her daughter. Alice would do whatever it took to keep her promise. The Queen had faith in her daughter that she would come out on top…

A few hours later, Alice shook as she sat in the back of the courtroom the next day. She was afraid something awful that morning. She wasn't able to eat breakfast and she had even gotten sick three times before the Queen managed to get her to keep some tea down.

When it was time for Alice to leave, she didn't want to and showed it by clinging to the Queen for a full ten minutes.

It took a lot of coaxing from Dee, but he finally convinced Alice to let go and he took her back to the entrance. He waited till she had gone through her mirror before leaving.

Her brother stayed for a few minutes to make sure she didn't back out. He felt bad for her, but he knew it had to be done.

Before Alice had left, Dee had a pep talk with his little sister.

Dee gave Alice a small smile as he knelt down in front of her.

"Alie, I know you're afraid," Dee said, using his nickname for his little sister, "but you have to do this. You know it's the only way to make everything all right again, right?"

Alice nodded as she swallowed back a sob. She glanced back at the forest and Dee put a hand on Alice's shoulder to keep her from running back to the palace.

He knew Alice was scared, he could see it in her eyes. But he also knew she could do this. She had the courage to do this. He just had to help her find it.

"You can do this," Dee encouraged, giving Alice a small hug. "I know you can. And once you do, you'll feel so much better. I know you will. In fact, you'll be better than before."

Alice nodded, still a little unsure.

"Will you take good care of Sammie?" Alice asked, trying to find a way to change the subject.

Dee nodded.

"You know it. Now, go get 'em, sis."

"All right." Alice said, with a sigh. She gave Dee one more hug before turning around and heading for her mirror.

Alice stepped through it, only glancing back at her home once, wishing she could go back. She knew she would be able to once this was all over. The only question was, would she be able to go through with it?

Alice shook as her mind floated back to the present. She wanted to run back home, but something kept her from leaving. She didn't know what it was exactly, but it sounded strangely like the Queen's voice saying. "Don't you dare move, young lady."

Alice laughed softly at the thought. She knew her mother wasn't that stern with her anymore, but she had to be when Alice was younger and got a little too excited about things.

Alice held her breath as Justin answered her lawyer's questions. She hoped he would get put away for good. But Alice knew deep down in her heart that she would have to be the one to make that happen.

It wasn't long before Alice was called to the stand. Her knees felt weak and she swallowed hard as she walked up to the stand.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" The judge asked, giving Alice a kind, but serious look.

"Yes, ma'am." Alice said, placing her right hand upon the Bible.

"All right then. Let's begin." With that, Justin's lawyer started asking Alice questions.

"Is it true that you stayed behind with my client while his brother went to get the seats?"

"Yes." Alice answered, honestly.

"Why did you do that?" The lawyer asked, giving Alice a Look. "Why didn't you just go with Kyle?"

Alice didn't answer at first. She wasn't sure how to answer that question.

"I left my coat behind and I wanted to get it." She finally responded, praying that sounded right.

"You could have just gotten it and left with Kyle." Justin's lawyer pressed. "Why didn't you?"

Alice shook her head, feeling her thoughts starting to spin.

"I don't know!" She shouted, in a way she sometimes did if she was frustrated about something.

Mike stepped forward.

"Your honor, is this really necessary? I mean Alice has been through enough already. Why don't you just ask her what you really need to know and be done with it."

The judge eyed the little girl in front of her and her expression softened. She could tell that Alice was in emotional pain and it was her job to make it stop.

"I think that's a good idea." The judge finally declared, giving Alice a reassuring look. "Alice, honey, can you tell us exactly what happened that night?"

Alice nodded, but she didn't speak at first. She felt her legs starting to shake and her head starting to spin.

She felt as though she was either going to faint or throw up. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes.

As she did this, she saw her mother and Dee in her mind. They were both cheering her on.

"You can do it, Alie." Alice heard Dee say in her mind.

"I have faith in you." The Queen assured her, boosting Alice with confidence she didn't know she had.

"Go get 'em, Alice"! Hatter shouted, making Alice giggle softly. Hatter and Hare always got her laughing.

As Alice continued to hear her family's encouraging words in her head, she felt her courage building and building. She felt an inner strength and a sense of calm settle over her.

"We had gone to see a movie and Justin told Kyle to get our seats while we got the snacks. After Kyle left, Justin…" Alice's voice trailed off as tears came to her eyes. She forced herself to stay strong, although a part of her wanted to burst into tears right then and there.

As Alice tried to compose herself, she once again heard her family rooting for her in her mind, giving her the strength to continue.

"He…He held me down and he…I told him to stop, but he didn't listen! I told him he was hurting me, but he didn't listen! It hurt so badly!" With that, Alice broke down right there.

The Judge nodded and motioned for Mike to help Alice calm down.

Mike moved forward and gave Alice a hug. She accepted it, but who she really wanted was her mother. She wanted the Queen there so badly.

"I want my Mom! I want my Mom!" Alice whimpered, burying her face in Mike's shoulder. "I want my Mom!"

Mike was at a loss for words. He knew Alice's biological mother had abandoned her when Alice was four and Sammie was born, so he couldn't figure out why Alice would want her now.

"It's okay, sweetie," Mike said, holding Alice close. "I'll take you to your grandmother. It's okay. I'm very proud of you. You did a great job."

Alice shook her head. She didn't want her grandmother, at least not right then. She just wanted her mother. She wanted the Queen and that was that.

Alice continued to cry while Mike tried to calm her down.

Mike tried to put Alice in Gran's arms, but Alice pushed away and sat on a bench furthest away from her. Alice buried her face in her hands and let out a sob.

Just then, the Judge turned to everyone in the courtroom. She was ready to announce her verdict. She had heard testimonies from Dr. Arielle Larson and Dr. Lucy Chasity. They had given medical reports that were accurate and went into detail about how Alice had acted after the rape had occurred.

"I've come to a verdict," she said, giving Alice a reassuring look.

Everyone in the courtroom hushed up and let the judge continue.

"I find Justin Williams guilty of rape and I sentence him to ten to fifteen years in prison with community service."

It took Alice ten minutes to realize that people were getting ready to leave. As she felt someone touch her arm, she jerked away and got to her feet. She wasn't going to stick around here anymore. She couldn't. Even though it was over, she had to get out of there.

"It's over," Alice heard her grandmother say. "Alice, darling, it's over. It's finally over."

Alice nodded and managed a small smile for her grandmother before dashing out of the room and to the car.

During the twenty minute car ride home, Alice didn't talk much. She didn't even make a move to sing when Gran put her favorite CD on.

Alice wasted no time once they pulled into the driveway. She ran upstairs. She made such an impact with her mirror, that she felt it rattle as it deposited her on the other side.

Alice brushed herself off before heading for the palace. As Alice walked the familiar path, she suddenly felt a sense of peace come over her. She felt tears come to her eyes, but these tears were ones of relief and happiness. It was finally over and Alice couldn't have been happier.

Alice walked into the palace a few minutes later to her expectant family.

They all gave her questioning looks and Dee chimed in with, "Did you get 'em, Alie?"

Alice nodded as the first sincere smile spread across her face in the last two months.

"Yup. It's over. It's all over."

The Queen grinned as she came over and embraced her daughter, kissing her cheek before putting her hands through Alice's golden tresses.

"I am so proud of you!" She said, hugging Alice yet again.

"Thanks, Mom. I was scared," Alice admitted. "I was really scared. I wanted to come back here so badly, but then I heard you guys telling me I could do it and I..I found the courage to tell them everything. Thank you."

Dee grinned as he patted Alice's shoulder before embracing his little sister.

"No thanks needed, Alice. We'll always be here for you."

"Dee's right," Dum chimed in, giving Alice a hug of his own. "We'll be here for you no matter what. Through thick and thin."

Alice grinned as she started to sing, feeling happy for the first time in a long while.

Alice:

When you're in a tough spot

With no way out

A quandary or conundrum

And you don't know where to turn

Look no further than a friend

They'll be there for you

When you're in a fix

You can count on them

They'll be there on the double

Through thick and thin

When you're in trouble

When you're in a jam

A quandary of a mess

With no clue

to help you out

Call the best of the best

Look no further than a friend

They'll be there for you

When you're in a fix

You can count on them

They'll be there

on the double

Through thick and thin

When you're in trouble

You can count on friends

To help you out

When you're in a jam

Have no doubt

All you have to do is ask

They'll be there on the double

Look no further than a friend

They'll be there for you

When you're in a fix

You can count on them

From beginning to end

Through thick and thin

When you're in trouble

"You said it, Alice!" Dee said, smiling at his little sister. "You said it."

Alice nodded, still smiling. She had a smile on her face that lit up the entire courtyard. She never felt happier and she was glad to be back where she belonged.

"I'm glad to be back home," Alice told her friends as she sat down at he tea table to enjoy some tea with the Wonderland gang.

"We're glad to have you back," Hatter assured her.

"Hatter's right, Alice." The Queen said, giving Alice another hug. "Welcome home, my dear."

"Thanks, Mom. There's no place I'd rather be." With that, Alice relaxed and enjoyed time with her friends and family. It looked like things were back to normal in Wonderland once again.

Then again, things were never normal in Wonderland. But for now, they were exactly how they should be.

THE END


End file.
